What we do for love
by htbookreader1
Summary: robin and marian...guy discovers she's the knightwatch man...normally robin would save her...but what if she's already chased him away...by defending guy? R&R please last chapter up
1. Chapter 1

**First Robin Marian story...be kind review and read this all belongs to BBC America...it's not mine...i wouldnt have let Marian die**

**What We Do for Love**

To most people the simple act of pacing was nothing more then a nervous habit.

However to Sir Guy of Gisborne, it was an art he had mastered. The only sound in the room was the noise his boots made on the stone floor. Then the door opened.

"Sir Guy," came a feminine voice behind him. Guy turned to face Lady Marian. He saw how Marian's face slightly relaxed as she pulled back a lock of her brown hair. Two months ago Guy would have given anything, well almost anything, in the world to touch that hair. Not now.

"Yes Marian?" asked Guy.

"I wanted…" began Marian.

"Yes?" asked Guy this time a little more concerned. It was not often that he saw Marian's usually confident attitude turn meek. He was allured.

"I wanted to make sure that your arm was better," finished Marian looking at Guy's injured arm.

Sir Guy turned to his right arm and sighed. Earlier in the day Gisbourne had succeeded in his long awaited quest to capture the night watchman. Or so he had thought. Once he had grabbed the night watchman, the night watchman had plummeted his elbow into Guy's arm.

"I'll catch him one day," said Guy quietly.

He watched Marian's distressed face happily. He smiled lazily at her.

"Do you want to feel it?" he asked her.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Marian angrily stepping away from him.

Guy realized his mistake.

"Forgive me my lady," he explained walking towards her, "I misspoke. I was too caught up on the Night Watchman."

"Oh," reasoned Marian by the nod of her head.

"I'm horrified that he caused you pain Guy," she said sweetly.

_Too sweetly?_

Guy brushed that thought past him. He had a strong urge to take her in his arms and…well…he hadn't figured out the next part yet. Of course he knew about the next part…he had successfully carried out the next part many times but she was different. Every time he started picturing the two of them he saw his hands running through her hair and body. But his hands were filled with blood, which then went onto her.

"Thank you Marian," said Guy stiffly.

Marian turned to go then she stopped and looked back at him.

"Do you think we will ever be able to reconcile our differences?" she asked looking up at him. He looked down at her,

"There is nothing to reconcile. I was in love with you. You lied to me about your feelings. You paid the price for your behavior at our wedding. There is nothing more between us."

Then he stood away from her. The swinging noise of the closing door was the only sound Guy heard. No one, not even the ever seeing trees heard the drop of a tear hitting the floor.

The walk from Guy's room to Marian's quarters wasn't very long. But she still felt out of breath when she entered her room and shut the door behind her. "You didn't think you'd get away from me that easily Marian," said a voice behind her. Normally she would have jumped and turned. Instead she smiled. "I'm surprised you still have the ability to show your face any where near me, or this castle," answered Marian.

"Ah the risks we take for the ones we…care for."

"Are all risks worth taking?" asked Marian looking at the face of her lover, and best friend.

"I'm here aren't I?" answered Robin Hood stepping into her room. "Nice place you've got here," continued Robin taking a stroll through Marian's room.

"Just small enough to feel like a prison, and large enough for it to appear normal," said Marian with a sigh. Robin noticed her sadness walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Is everything alright love?" he asked in that voice which broke Marian's heart.

"I spoke with Guy today," said Marian very carefully.

Robin's face went from concern to scowl. "What happened?"

"Nothing," said Marian looking up into his eyes. "I tried to get onto his good side again, it didn't really work."

Robin sighed. "Good."

"Good?" repeated Marian.

"I don't like to think of you being with him, and seeing him," said Robin. Just the very thought of his love standing next to that monster sent chills through his spine.

"The farther away you are from his side, the better," said Robin sternly.

"I can take care of myself thank you," said Marian defensively.

"I know," said Robin holding her in his arms, "I just…can't protect you in here. I don't know what will happen to you."

"Well, I'd like to think that I decide what happens to me in here," said Marian smiling at him.

Just then they both heard a loud knock on the door.

"Marian!" yelled an urget Guy of Gisborne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Would you watch or act?**

Marian knew that she had to let Guy in. If she didn't let him in, he'd break it down. But Robin wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Do you remember when we were children?" His voice was quiet compared to the pounding at the door.

"Yes," Marian whispered hurriedly.

"Do you remember when we'd play knight and lady? I always rescued you even when the dragon was inches from your face…"

"Shh!" Marian begged as Guy's voice grew louder.

"Marian!" he yelled. "Open the door!"

She quickly walked right up to the door and yelled, "I'm not properly dressed yet!"

"Can I help with that part?" joked Robin from behind her.

She rolled her green eyes and him and chuckled softly. "You have to go!"

Robin ran to Marian's window and started climbing down when he stopped suddenly and called, "Marian!"

She had been about to open the door. "What?"

"What if I can't save you this time? What if it's different now that we're older?"

"I can take care of myself. Now go!" She was pleading with him now.

But Robin had not finished yet. He went back to her, from his current position on outside the window. He bent down to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She didn't want to end the moment. He didn't want to end the moment.

Guy apparently did. "Marian!"

She pushed him away. "Go!" It was a beg.

Her lover dutifully climbed out of the window and she opened the door for Guy.

Okay, so maybe Robin didn't really respect his love's wishes of departure. Instead Robin held onto the vines that led up to Marian's window and peered into her room.

He watched as Marian let Guy walk in. Gisborne was dressed in his usual black. His hair was slicked back and his eyes were both meek and fierce. Guy looked unsure of himself, which was strange, because this was a man, who could kill, in cold blood.

Guy had been thinking about Marian's words to him earlier that day. In fact that was all he had thought about since she left him. How Marian had practically begged him to come back to her. He smiled to himself at the thought that this time she had learned her lesson. This time she wanted him the way he wanted her. And he wanted all of her.

But even as Guy thought these desires now, as he gazed at his adoration, he had the other, darker thoughts as well. There was blood all over Marian's white dress. He could only see the way her raven black hair was streaked with drops of blood. The blood of men and women he had killed were flowing down Marian's pale skin.

Gisborne was stronger than the dead souls—he had to be.

"Guy," said Marian with a plaster smile. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Robin watching the transaction, smiled.

That was his girl, his love, his Marian. She could play any role that she liked and get away with it. Robin, however, did not notice the way Guy trembled as he looked at Marian. Marian, more alert to these sort of matters, noticed.

"Marian," Guy held onto a strong voice. "I've come to ask you a question."

_Damn him and his questions_. Robin scowled

Guy took Marian's hand abruptly. His pulse quickened as his skin touched hers. Robin's insides were raging as he watched his display of affection. Marian's face grew red.

"Marian," said Guy. "I cannot…what I told you earlier was a lie." He had been over his words many times and discovered that yes he still did love her. But that was not all the man wanted. "I do care for you, and I think that you have grown to love me while being kept in the castle." He was almost sure of that fact. But there was so much more that he wanted to tell her. If only he was the sort of man who had the words.

But Robin didn't really care what sort of words Guy did or didn't use. He watched Marian's eyes look desperately from her trapped hand to Guy's face gazing down at her.

She was trapped, and Robin knew it.

_I'll kill him_. Robin screamed to myself_. I will kill him. _

And what could lady Marian, daughter of the former sheriff, possibly do at that moment? She wanted, more than anything, to pull her hand away from Guy and run out of the castle into Robin's welcoming arms.

But she had kept those thoughts to herself. Robin always had wanted her in the woods, with him. And it was what she wanted too. She knew that now. Apparently she had discovered it too late.

If she pulled away, if she did run, Guy would be after her. Guy would find her, and he would kill Robin. That was the only reason why she did not agree to Robin's proposal of living in the forest. She did not want Robin to get killed.

Marian pictured Robin as she said to Guy, "Yes I have…had certain feelings for you."

Robin's heart burned inside his chest.

Guy was elated.

Marian tried to think of Robin. Only of Robin. As Guy leered at her figure she thought of how Robin's eyes watched her. Robin's hand on hers instead of Guy's rough one. She pictured the way he talked, and laughed, and smiled.

But Guy pulled her out of the daydreams.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Marian asked.

_What?!_ Robin thought

"I thought you loved me," Guy answered. "Or do you still love that Hood?"

"_Marian!_" Robin's thoughts yelled to Marian. "_You don't have to do this. If you can hear my thoughts please do not do this. Say no to him. I can take him! I can kill him!_"

But his love couldn't hear his cries. She had no idea he was so near to her. She had no idea he was about to die to protect her. So she decided to protect him the only way she knew how.

"No," she said flatly. "I don't understand how you could even think of such a thing."

Guy smiled and bent down to Marian and kissed her. He then dropped her hand and put his hands around her waist.

This was too much for Marian.

"Guy!" she yelled. "Please stop!"

But the man she yelled at was not the man who had previously talked to her. This Guy was completely different. He had turned into an animal without even noticing. His own personal Mr. Hyde growled as he dove at Marian. He grabbed his love, his obsession, and plummeted her to the floor.

Guy's awakened passion was going well so far, he thought. So far it had not been likes his nightmares, no blood of past deeds lay on his hands. No blood soaked Marian's dress. What had he feared? A smile spread across his face.

The object of his desires was having some difficulties at the moment. She was unsuccessfully trying to retrain Guy from touching her but she was powerless against him. There was no point in screaming for help. No one would hear, the guards wouldn't care, and Guy obviously wouldn't be stopped for anything. Marian weakly broke out into tears.

"I'm sorry Robin," she whispered. "I love you."

Guy did not hear her.

Robin did.

He was already angry. He did not only have to witness Guy expressing his love for her, he was now watching his love, his Marian, powerless under Guy's over consuming strength. This was not the way Robin Hood would handle these problems. Robin Hood would swoop in and free the damsel in distress, no matter what the costs.

He wanted to rip the flesh from Guy's skin. That was his first impulse. But if he entered the…struggle…then not only could he get himself killed, he would put her in danger. That was something he could not, and would not allow. He didn't mind if his own heart stopped beating, he only cared about the thumping of her heart.

So with that he shot an arrow past Guy's ear.

Gisborne didn't notice.

Marian did.

Amidst the dress ripping, and cries she saw the arrow hit the wall. She forced her eyes to look towards the window where she found Robin's eyes looking desperately down at her. Marian took the arrow and scratched Guy across the face with the tip of the arrow.

That awoke the human Sir Guy. It had killed the demon in his soul. He felt the blood on his cheek. He remembered his dreams. Then he saw Marian with the arrow in her hand.

He was too embarrassed, to wonder where the arrow had come from.

"I…" Guy tried to form a sentence. He wanted to explain himself to her. But he couldn't explain his actions to himself. He closed his eyes and stood up uncertainly. How could he have let his passions overpower his normal reasoning?

_I'm a fool. _He thought bitterly. _I'm a selfish bastard, and a fool._

"I'm deeply sorry," he began again. "I have no idea what came over me. I…have personal demons that torture my soul. I apologize for all that I've done to you today. Is there any way you could ever forgive me?"

Marian had slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position on the stony floor. She looked at Guy with new fear in her eyes. "I can try."

Guy walked to the door he had just previously entered. He managed one quick look back at Marian.

_Are those tears in her eyes because of me?_

But then he turned around and closed the door behind him.

**Is that too dark?? next chapter will be comforting so that will be a little light...what do you think of that intenseness?? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, thanks for the feedback on this story, im happy that you all like it...ill try to make it a good one**

**Chapter three: My request to you is lifelong**

As the door swung to a close Robin jumped into Marian's room. She was still sitting on the floor where Guy had left her. Robin rushed to her side.

_How could I have let this happen to her?_ He thought desperately. _I'm supposed to protect her not just stand by and watch him touch her. _

Robin saw how Marian's shaking hand still clutched the arrow. Tears stained her clear face and her eyes were dulled with fear. Her dress was ripped in revealing places all around her body. The hero of the woods, sat meekly beside his ladylove. Robin was known for his words, and wit, he could think of what to say even in the worst of circumstances. But for the first time he was silent as he watched Marian shake.

He made an attempt to get close to her, to comfort her, but she held up the arrow in from of Robin's body in defense.

_She's scared of me now. _The realization came to him sadly. He stayed where he was and covered his face in his hands. He did not want to show her the next part, the part where he cried.

Marian could not look at Robin. _How must he see me now?_ She thought. _I'm weak and damaged. What does he think of me?_

She allowed herself to look at Robin just for a minute and saw that tears fell from his face and dropped slowly onto the stone cold floor. Then she looked down at the ground quickly.

Her love spoke quietly, "My dear, sweet Marian." His words were soothing but she didn't reply. Although her firm grip on the arrow loosened considerably, and her rapid breathing lessened.

"Marian," Robin continued inching closer to her taking the arrow from her carefully and casting it aside. "Marian, I'll kill him." He could barely speak as he chocked on his own sobs. "I will never let anyone hurt you again."

At this she turned to look at him. Her Robin, her entire heart and soul, sat there on the floor crying because of her. She threw herself around his neck and cried, "Robin I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her back and embraced her. He started stroking her hair, "You, my love, are not at fault."

"If I hadn't…" she gasped, "come in and talked to him, this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't told him I had feelings for him, he wouldn't have attacked me."

Robin cringed slightly as she said it aloud. It became all the more real.

"He probably would have done it anyway," guessed Robin.

He found the places on her back that were ripped by Guy's savage hands. "I'm not letting him touch her again."

"How?" Marian whispered.

"Come with me," said Robin kissing her.

"I can't," she replied softly pulling back. "If he finds out that I've run away with you he'll come after me and finish the job. Then he'll kill you. Robin, your six me aren't enough for his entire army. I've seen them in action. I don't want you him to touch you either. Not even a finger. I couldn't stand it if he hurt because of me, or to get to me."

Robin smiled as he chocked back tears. "Funny I was about to say the same thing."

Robin stood up and gently picked up Marian and carried her to her bed. "What are we going to do now?"

She sighed. "This is going to sound so childish."

"Yes?" he asked curiously.

"You're going to think I am a baby," she moaned.

"That's all right." He smiled sympathetically.

"Would you mind terribly…um…staying here, just for tonight?" she asked.

Robin laughed. This time it was a true and genuine laugh. He looked at Marian and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"You want me here?" he clarified carefully.

Marian rolled her eyes and nodded at him. "I know you should probably be heading back to your gang now. It's late and I don't want you caught."

Robin nodded solemn and mockingly. "True, true."

She hit him with a pillow. "Look it is hard for me to ask you this question. I am not used to asking this of anyone, especially not men."

Her love raised his eyebrow. "Men? As in more than one?"

"You know what I mean," she said.

He stood up from the bed and walked towards the window. It was past twilight now and the moon was out. There were stars speckled across the night sky. "It is late," concurred red Robin. "Maybe I should go."

"Do you want me to just say it?!"

Robin turned back to her and smiled. "Yes."

"I need you Robin, please stay, stay here with me."

Robin raced back to her side. "As you wish my lady."

Marian then asked Robin to turn around as she readied herself for bed. He did so with a long sigh. Then she tapped him on the shoulder so he could turn around and face her again. She climbed into bed and Robin climbed out.

"I'll stay here," he said motioning to the chair next to her bed. "You won't even notice I'm there." He felt a little uncomfortable. Obviously he had shared a bed with more than one woman. But they were different. He had woken up beside them and felt disoriented. Marian…was…well…_would_ be different once they had…sex.

And he didn't want to make her feel anxious about that now, right after what had just happened to her. But to his surprise she shook her head and pointed to the bed. He smiled slyly and once again came back into her arms.

"Just stay here," she whispered. Then she slipped under the covers and he did the same. She blew out the candle on the nightstand next to her. Robin's arms were around her and she finally felt perfectly safe and happy. A feeling she had not experienced for a long time.

They were quiet for some time but then Robin cleared his throat. "Marian are you asleep?"

"No."

"Can I ask you something? It's rather important." This was a speech he had practiced many times. He had imagined many different scenarios for this opportunity. Never had he thought this one was possible but when again would he have such an opportunity.

"Sure."

"I know that the lives of two people are not enough to change the entire world. No matter what happens to us, if we do nothing, the sheriff will still control Nottingham. Even if we stopped the sheriff and the king came back, eventually there would be a worse king down the line. We cannot stop evil in this world. That's why I think that maybe we can make our lives here, and now, worthwhile and important even if it changes nothing. See, it would change our lives; it would change my life, for the better. Marian, my love, and dearest friend…will you marry me and be my wife?"

In the darkness, in the light of the moon, she smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Yes, I'll marry you."

**Okay...so its all fluff...but comming up...maybe not?? what do you alll think?? i love reviews even if you guys hate it id like to know..thanks for all the people who read this and like it...i kind of like it too **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm updating faster than I expected...cool anyway thanks for the reviews i enjoy reading them**

**Chapter four: Green meadows tainted bloody red**

The next morning came too soon for Robin and Marian. They were sleeping soundly together, a ring was on Marian's finger and a smile was on Robin's face. But then the sun, that traitor, crept through Marian's window and hit Robin's eyes.

He slowly opened them and assessed the situation. He was in the castle, he was engaged, and he was probably late judging by the position of the sun. The gang would be worrying about him. Robin sighed and looked at Marian's sleeping body. How he longed to just take her away from this place of hell. She'd stay with him. He'd love her till he died.

But that had been discussed last night. He said she should leave. She replied that she should stay.

_We're engaged. _He had insisted.

_But if I run away from this castle then Guy will find us. _Marian pointed out.

_I don't care. I can defend you. Marian, I love you._

She didn't reply for some time. She had kissed him suddenly. _I don't want you to die because of me. _Marian whispered.

That thought had plagued Robin's mind ever since last night.

_She wants me to live. But how can I live without her? _Robin asked himself miserably.

He was about to go to the window to leave when he heard a small moan behind him. "Good morning love."

She looked at him with deep love in her heart. "Do you have to go right now?"

Robin was about to turn around to face her and come back to her as he had done many times before, but there was a soft knock at the door.

"Wake up girl!" yelled a guard.

Marian shot out of bed and ran toward the door. "What is going on?"

"The Sheriff and Guy of Gisborne wish to speak to you," explained the guard.

"Now?" asked Marian.

"Now!"

Marian looked back at Robin and mouthed, "Help me change."

He helped her dutifully and turned around that the appropriate parts. Then Marian was finally ready to go, but not before kissing Robin one last time and watching him climb down the vines outside her window.

Then, and only then, did Marian open the door and follow the guard to the main hall. Once he made sure she was inside the guard backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Marian stood looking directly into the eyes of the sheriff of Nottingham. The sheriff was sitting lazily on his black wooden chair. Guy stood respectfully by his side. Guy could not bring himself to look at Marian.

He had tried to convince himself it was all a dream. But seeing her face this morning brought everything back. It brought back the blood, the ripping, the screams, and he stone cold face. And with all the memories flooded his shame.

The sheriff didn't seem to notice anything unusual. "Do you know why we've called you in here this morning girl?"

Marian shook her head. "No."

"Well I think you should," his voice rose slightly but he didn't move from his position on the chair.

She began to feel hot. _Had they found out that Robin was there? Had Guy told the sheriff of his attack? _

"It seems that your father," the sheriff began, "has found himself in the dungeons of this castle."

Marian stopped breathing. Her eyes went wide with horror as she took in all the information that the sheriff dished out easily to her. But then her fear turned to red-hot anger.

"What did he do? Why is he there?"

Guy at this point looked uncomfortably at Marian. He did not want to tell her this part, but the sheriff had instructed him to do the talking from this point onward. So Guy magically turned on his evil, normal stance and stared at Marian.

"Your father was found outside of London in a tavern. He and others were all talking about King Richard's swift return. They vowed that they would lay their own lives on the line for him. We call that treachery Marian."

Marian narrowed her eyes at Guy. "And you found him I suppose?"

Guy shook his head. "My men found him early this morning. He tried to escape with the rest of the outlaws but they caught him and brought him back to the castle."

She bit her lip in silence. There was a huge pit swelling in her stomach. Her father was in the dungeons. Her father, her sweet dad, was now living in some god-forsaken prison cold and alone. She held back the tears that clung to her eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing."

She raised her eyebrows at Guy. "I beg your pardon?"

He tried to explain, "We don't want you to do anything about it. We don't want anyone to know that he's in there."

"What?"

"For God's sake!" the sheriff yelled and finally rose up. "Women are incredibly slow witted creatures. The man in black here and I, your lovely sheriff, want to return dear daddy to you. But we can only do that on one condition."

There was silence through the main hall. Marian swallowed. _I wish Robin were here._

"What is the condition?" she bravely asked.

"Tell us what you know about Hood!" demanded the sheriff.

"I've told you, I don't know anything about him," she said slowly, and carefully.

The sheriff sighed. "Yes, but some of our sources report that he talks to you sometimes. Do you still consort with him?"

Marian desperately looked from Guy to the sheriff and then back at Guy again. "No! I don't know anything about Hood! I would tell you if I knew anything but I don't."

The sheriff nodded and let his eyes wander to Marian until he came to her left finger. "That's a lovely ring my dear. Wherever did you get it?"

Guy looked angrily at Marian for the first time that day. His eyes scorched her face.

_How can she do this to me?_

"It's from my father," explained Marian thinking quickly.

"That's an odd place to where such an innocent gift isn't it?" remarked the sheriff coldly.

"I haven't seen Hood since he returned from the Crusades." She stuck to her lie. Maybe it would work…_maybe_.

Guy looked from the sheriff to Marian. This accusation was going nowhere. Maybe it was time for him to step in again. Maybe he could get her to tell him; after all, she loved him right? Even after their episode yesterday, there couldn't be much tension between the two of them. At least in an open setting Guy's demons would not rule over him and he wouldn't see the blood anymore.

So he cleared his throat. "Can I speak to Marian alone?"

The sheriff grabbed him by his shirt and shook him. "Are you mad? Do you think I am actually going to leave the two of you alone?"

"I can get information from her," whispered Guy into the sheriff's eager ear. "She trusts me."

This interested the sheriff. He loosened his grip on Guy's shirt.

"Women really aren't your specialty Gisborne," whispered the sheriff. "But I'm giving you a chance."

Both men turned back to face a confused Marian.

Guy spoke, "Come Marian."

He led her outside the main hall, down the corridors, and finally out of the castle entirely.

It was a beautiful morning. There were birds singing from treetops. The nobles were taking walks or riding horses. The shoppers were busy selling goods. Nottingham seemed like a perfect place.

_On the outside_.

As everyone knew there was hell on the inside for anyone who so much as stepped on the sheriff's toe.

Marian and Guy stood apart from each other as they watched the day unfold. Guy looked at Marian beseechingly. "Marian," he said sadly. "I am so sorry for my behavior towards you last evening. You can't even imagine how much I want to take it all back as though it never happened."

She walked away from Guy towards the town's gates. "But it did happen Sir Guy, and now we have to…**I **have to recover from it." Guy was now following Marian outside of the walls of the city into the countryside. "And now," she continued without looking at him. "I learn that my father is in the dungeons for consorting with outlaws, and you think I'm the same way!"

Gisborne didn't know what to do. He tried to put his arms around Marian but she pushed him away.

"I'm only trying to comfort you Marian," pleaded Guy when she ran from him. He chased her over a bridge, through a cluster of trees, into a meadow. She stopped there and turned back to face him.

"Do you believe me?" she asked desperately.

He nodded fiercely. "Marian I do. I believe you because I love you."

Guy tried to reach for her and kiss her but she backed away. "I do not need your proof. When you kiss me you attack me. How do I know it won't happen again?"

"I swear upon my honor that I will not hurt you."

And Marian actually believed him. She watched him stand there with his right hand to his heart and swear to her. _Could he stand by that promise?_

She sighed. "And I believe you…because I…care for you too."

If she had said the word love, it would feel like she was cheating on Robin. So she quickly added. "Can we talk of something else while we're here?"

Now it was Guy's turn to consult with his inner conscious. _Okay, I am supposed to get her to talk. Well she is talking to me. But not about what Vasey wanted to me to talk about. Really, where's the harm in all of this? I can get her to talk about Hood later, once I get her comfortable around me again, then I make my move._

He was resolved to do just that but when he heard his mind say, "then I make my move," it brought back memories of last night. But his memories seemed to spill over into the present. The woods that surrounded them had had green trees and bright flowers on the grassy floor.

Not now.

There was a red river underneath their feet. The trees were draped in blood. Marian was the only thing that was clean. And Guy knew his next course of action.

"What would you like to talk about?" he asked her lightly.

"Tell me something about yourself I don't already know," laughed Marian.

**Some of you might be wondering why i keep mentioning this red that guy's seeing...well im trying to make him somewhat human**

**i figure marian has to trust him and then defend him if im going to stick to what i orginally wanted to write...hope you like this even though it seems**

**to go from light to dark and light randomly...its my first attempt and i love rob and mar sooo much soo...give me a break thanks for the reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**wow. thanks for all the positve reviews...and thanks to the readers im trying to make this stuff good...i hope its living up to your expectations**

**please enjoy...**

**Chapter five: What I saw, I conquered**

"What don't you know about me?" asked Guy sitting down on the grass. He tried very hard not to concentrate on the bloody river. He focused his attention on Marian.

"A lot of things," she assured him. "For example I haven't any idea what your favorite color is."

Guy gave Marian a face. He looked down at his clothes and looked back at Marian. "Guess."

"Black?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

_There are too many things wrong right now for me to narrow them down for you Marian. _Guy wanted to shout at her. _First of all, I'm actually enjoying myself, secondly I should be getting information from you and thirdly I keep seeing blood everywhere._

"I didn't always like this color. But my father said once, that it made me look brave. I guess I wore it more often so that he'd think I was that way. Then after he died, it just became sort of a habit."

Marian was surprised by Guy's answer. She hadn't really thought he'd open up to her, but for some reason, some strange reason, he was.

But as soon as Marian was going to ask another question Guy quickly put on a smile. "Tell me something about yourself that I do not know."

_Way too many for that Guy, _she thought with a smile.

"Fine," she said looking at the ground. "I've never been outside of England."

"Really?" Guy was a little surprised. "You've never been anywhere else?"

Marian shook her head. "No."

"Before I came here," said Guy stretching out on the grass. "I pretty much went around the world. I was in France, Spain, Portugal, and the Holy land."

She joined in on the ground. "Are those countries very different from England?"

He laughed. "A bit. For one thing, the holy land is mostly filled with desert."

Marian smiled at him. That's when Guy got worried.

_I am enjoying this. Why is that? What's going on? What's wrong with me?_

And he noticed that everything was green again. Every blade of grass shone in the light of the sun, and each tree bore green colored leaves. Guy didn't feel shame, for the first time in a while. He wasn't angry, he wasn't sad, he was just happy. And that was an emotion that had not touched his heart in a long while.

But good things have to come to an end. Day turns into night, and it was evening when Marian and Guy returned to the castle. Once they were at the castle Marian turned right to her room, and Guy turned to left, to the sheriff's quarters. This wasn't going to be good at all.

Guy boldly opened the door and walked into the room. He found the sheriff at his desk writing a letter. When the sheriff saw Guy enter he folded up the letter and put it to the side.

"So," said the sheriff. "How was the date with outlaw lover?"

Gisborne scowled. "She is not like that actually."

Vasey covered his face in his hands and moaned. "Don't tell me you've fallen for the vixen's tricks again? Gizzy what are we going to do with you? I think it's time to call an evil huddle."

Vasey only called on an "evil huddle" in times of emergences. Guy walked over to the sheriff's side and crouched down beside him. He put an arm around the sheriff and the sheriff put an arm around Gisborne.

The sheriff spoke, "While you were having play time with daddy's dear daughter, Robin Hood was out stealing our money! My money Gisborne! I want you to make that dolt talk or you are finished as my go to guy in black. I'll find someone who actually changes his clothes once and a while."

Guy breathed deeply. "And if I fail you?"

"Then I'll dry your tears with a little tissue," growled the sheriff. "A clue: no!"

And with that the evil huddle was over. Guy still had to get Marian to talk, but now the stakes were different. This time he risked his title, his lands, and his connection to the sheriff. What girl would be worth all of that? He'd crack her easily. After all, whatever he saw, he conquered—and that was about it.

Meanwhile Robin was trying to make his own conquest. He and his gang were about to secure gold to many poor people. The man who entered the gang's trap was wearing the clothes of a rich man. He had a large looking purse too.

_This could feed quite a lot of people._

Robin sent the signal to Will, who passed the signal to Alan, who passed it to Djaq and Much. The two of them sprung up from the bushes to block the man's path. Much and Djaq both held arrows pointed at the man. Then from behind Djaq and Much sprung up Alan and Will. Little John went behind the man just incase he fled in the opposite direction to flee.

Robin, as usual was the last to step out from behind the trees. He did so without a weapon. "You know," he began, "by the looks of you, you've got a mighty large pocket book. Mind if we have a look, only for charity purposes you must understand. You'd be helping the poor of Nottingham greatly."

The man trembled but said, "Are you Robin of Locksely?"

Robin a bit confused nodded.

"I'm here to deliver a message. A group of men, myself included, were meeting outside of London early this morning in a tavern. We talked of Richard's great return and how we'd see that he got here safely. Apparently we weren't alone; sure enough guards started jumping out at us and started capturing us. Most of us made it, but I'm afraid that someone you know quite well is captured. He wishes that you know he's in the Nottingham dungeons."

Now the gang had dropped their weapons and stared at the man strangely. Robin stepped forward and looked at the man.

"Who?"

"Sir Edward, the former sheriff of Nottingham and owner of Knighton Hall."

"God in heaven," gasped Robin. "Is he all right?"

The man sighed. "We only know that he is in the dungeons. We assume he's safe but you might not be safe."

At that Robin attempted to take out his sword but the man shook his head. "I'm not about to attack you Robin Hood. In fact I greatly admire you. My name is Sir David, and I'm a friend to you. And I don't think that Edward's about to give you away, but there is another who might do that."

"Marian!" Robin whispered.

"She wouldn't do that," gasped Much.

"But this is her father," said Sir David. "I wouldn't be so sure. Would you let your father die if you could prevent it?"

Will nodded. "He's right Much."

Robin had stepped away from this conversation. He sat down against a tree and covered his head in his hands. _On one hand, you haven't had any trouble today, which means she hasn't given you away. _Yes that was a good thing. _But what would they do to her father to get her talking? _At that Robin uncovered his head and opened his eyes.

He stood up and realized his gang was all crowded around him. They were watching him anxiously waiting for him to speak. David was also there next to Little John.

"What are we going to do?" asked Djaq.

"We go and free Edward," Little John advised.

"I'm not being funny but isn't the castle guarded by many guards?" Allan asked.

Will stood silently watching Robin. He could tell what was written on Robin's face. "You want her to decide," he interpreted for the rest of the gang.

"What?" asked Much in bewilderment.

"You're mad!" Allan exclaimed.

"Guards, with pointy swords will be all over here!" gasped Much.

"Think about this Robin," pleaded Djaq.

"I still say we go," Little John said.

Robin looked at the faces of his friends. "This is her decision. I will not risk any one of you unnecessary by saving her father. She knows what's at stake just like the rest of us do. I trust her and so should you!" He stood up and looked at David. "Thank you, you are a good man."

Sir David saluted to Robin and then took off back into the woods. That left Robin and the rest of his gang alone. "We'll be ready if they come for us," said Will.

Robin nodded. He thought about something Marian had said to him. _I couldn't stand it if he hurt you to get to me, or to get me. _Maybe this way that wouldn't happen. She would be hurting him if she gave him away. But at least she wouldn't be hurt. He thought again about the possibility of Edward's rescue. That was hopeless. If he did manage to rescue Edward and bring him to the forest then Guy and the sheriff would know that Marian was in on the plot because Robin was involved.

_And they'd hurt her. They'd hurt her to get to me._

Well that he could not allow. That he would not allow. If Marian wanted to expose Robin than he would gladly fight anyone who tried to come to the camp, because he loved her. He loved her so much that he didn't care what happened to him.

However Robin had not taken into account that Marian might have a plan C. Marian, sitting in her room that night, was very much like the man she loved who sat against the tree thinking of her. She would not let Robin be exposed, but she would not let her father be killed or rot away in some dungeon.

Marian had a plan; well half a plan, and she had to think of the entire plan quickly. Maybe she could hold off Guy a little longer, but eventually he would be on to her. And Marian would not be stopped in a rescue, especially if she could rescue two men she loved: her father from prison, and Robin from exposure.

**So everyone has somekind of plan they have to follow guy needs info...marians going for a rescue...robin wants her to decide**

**what do you guys think?? love the reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**If i havent mentioned that i dont own this...ill just say it again...i dont own Robin Hood but i really wish i did...enjoy**

**Chapter six: Ring bearers fight**

It had been a long time since it had been worn. She brought it out of the secret drawer in her closet. Marian took out her night watchman outfit and sighed deeply. This time she wouldn't be using it to collect coins for the poor, she wouldn't use it to fight against the evil of the sheriff. She'd use it for her father.

Marian carefully took the clock, shirt, pants, and mask out of the box she kept it in. She spread them out on her bed and smoothed out the wrinkles. The last time she had worn this, she had been free.

Those days Marian had lived in her own house, and by her own rules. Now she followed other's rules. Now she had to follow other's biddings. She closed her eyes and dreamily thought of Robin in the forest. How he was living there surrounded by the earth and trees, and free.

She was shaken rudely out of her daydreams when she heard a knock at her door. It was soft. "Marian?" called Guy.

Quickly Marian carried the clothes off her bed and threw them underneath her mattress. "I'm coming."

She ran to her door and opened it. Guy walked slowly into the room. Marian found herself wishing that her real love could do that. She really wanted Robin to be able to just walk through a door, any door, without the risk of death. But that's what happens when you fall in love with an outlaw.

"How are you?" she asked him cautiously.

"For the first time," Guy admitted. "I feel good."

Marian smiled flatly. She didn't want to seem anxious. It's not like she was expecting any visitors. But tonight she just wanted to get back to her daydreams of Robin. Guy was in none of them.

But he obviously thought that he was.

"I was wondering something," said Guy walking around Marian's room as if on tour, "do you want to fix up your room?"

Marian cocked her head to one side. "What was that?"

Guy strode casually over to her window. "I mean these vines Marian," he began pulling them off her window. "You don't really want them around do you? They just make everything seem ancient."

She knew when to talk and when to bit her lip and say nothing. God help her she wanted those vines clinging to her windowsill. How else was Robin ever going to get up here? But if she showed any kind of sadness watching Guy's actions, he would see that. She had to realize that he had been a different man this morning.

"Guy, what's going on? What is with the sudden interest in my window?"

"Marian," Guy pleaded hitting her window and letting more vines fall to the ground. "You don't understand what the sheriff expects of me. I can't be all that I want to be for you and be all that I want to be for him at the same time. It just doesn't work."

"How is my father?" she tried to change topics.

"He's safe for the moment, Marian," Guy was now walking over towards her. "I am trying to ensure his survival but it's difficult with the sheriff breathing down my neck. I can only do what I can for him. I make sure he has bread, water, and no noose around his neck. But eventually you will have to play your part in his survival too. And I might believe you, but the sheriff does not, and his opinion matters more than mine."

Marian soothingly stroked his arm. "You must know, that you are so much more than he is. I would be willing to bet that your opinion is very important to many people. Don't doubt that." She was trying to push out the Guy from this afternoon, because maybe he'd listen to her and leave her alone!

But that Guy was locked up very tightly as this Guy pushed her hand away. "Will you do me a favor?"

Marian raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're not expecting a repetition of yesterday."

Guy shook his head. "Trust me, it's nothing like that. I only ask that you remove that ring from the finger on your left hand." He pointed to Robin's engagement ring. It was a pretty ring. There was a plain silver band with a green gem on it. It reminded Marian of the forest and of Robin.

If another person had asked her to remove it…she'd have made him wish he never asked. But with Guy…what the hell was she going to do? She had denied any feelings for Robin. She had proclaimed that she barely knew him. Yet she wore something that was clearly pointing in the direction of a man who had captured her heart, who was not Guy.

"See," said Guy reaching into his pocket. "This was the real meaning of my visit. I was hoping to replace that with this ring. It's not an engagement ring, or anything like that, it just means that I love you and you love me."

Marian looked at the ring on her finger and then looked at Guy.

"It's really important to me Guy," she said.

"This is really important to me Marian."

"My father gave this to me," she reminded him.

"My mother gave this to me and I'm giving this to you."

Marian did a double take. "Your mother?"

"Before she died," explained Guy looking down at the ring. "She gave me this ring. I never actually expected that I'd find anyone who would wear it, so I carry it with me to remember her by. I want you to wear it just as a sign of my affection for you."

_But that would mean that I couldn't wear Robin's. _Marian inwardly sighed.

The ring that Guy held out for her was a beautiful red ruby gemstone on top of a plain gold band. It was beautiful, but Marian liked Robin's better, obviously. She trembled as she took Guy's ring in her hand. Very slowly, she took off Robin's engagement ring and slipped Gisborne's ring onto her finger.

"Could I take a look at that?" Guy asked Marian pointing to Robin's ring.

Inwardly Marian scowled. _No!_

But she handed the ring to Guy. He looked it over and shrugged. Then he handed it back to Marian. "Wear mine," he said. "Please."

Marian smiled and put Robin's ring on her bed. "Was that all you wanted Sir Guy?"

"Actually," said Guy looking down at his feet, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out again to the meadow tomorrow like we did this morning? Would that be at all possible?"

"Sure Guy, I would love to," Marian assured him.

Now she couldn't go as the night watchman tomorrow like she had planned. Now she'd have to wait another day to go by. Another day for her father to get weaker, frailer, and closer toward death. She shivered at the thought.

Guy smiled at her and then took his leave. As soon as the door was shut Marian threw herself on the bed and grabbed Robin's ring. She tossed Guy's on the bed and delicately put Robin's on.

It was unfair to Guy. She knew that. It was wrong of her to drag him along pretending that she loved him. But then it was also wrong for Guy to attack her and attempt to rape her. That was totally worse than whatever Marian did to Guy in comparison.

And now Guy had gotten rid of the vines! That was how _he _got up to her room. What were they going to do now? She couldn't leave, and he couldn't get to her. Suddenly Marian was overwhelmingly filled with one intense thought.

_I hate those bloody Crusades!_

If the Crusades hadn't happened, everything would be okay. And she meant everything. She'd be with Robin. Richard would be in England, and Guy would be far away in whatever country would take him.

Robin spent that night wondering what would happen to his gang if the sheriff and his men turned up in their camp. Would there be some country that would take him in? He rolled his eyes. No one would want the notorious Robin Hood in his country.

The next morning Robin arose to the smell of meat.

_Much's doing no doubt. _

He scratched his head and rubbed his eyes. "Is that you Much?"

"How did you know?" asked his loyal friend, and companion.

Robin walked over to Much's side. Much was cooking some kind of meat over a caldron. It didn't smell very good but Robin wasn't about to criticize Much's cooking.

"Everyone else is still sleeping?" asked Robin groggily.

"Yes," answered Much watching his food, "they were, well we were, up pretty late last night talking."

This interested Robin. "About?"

"If there was a strong possibility of your insanity," mumbled Much staring only at the meat.

"What?"

"Robin," said Much looking at Robin, "why are you doing this? Why don't we just rescue Edward? Everything would be all right. He'll live with us in the forest until he gets his strength and then maybe he'll leave Nottingham and go to Scarborough or London."

Robin sighed. "And I'm just going to leave Marian to fend for herself? If we free her father then they'll be all over her, like vultures. Then there won't be any chance for our survival because the sheriff and Gisborne will have all the proof they need to speculate that Marian's involved with us. They'll go after her…they'll…"

Robin couldn't finish that sentence. The bottom of his stomach hurt to much to speak anymore.

"Did something happen to her?" Much was a good guesser.

The fighter walked away from the cook and started pacing. "Almost. Gisborne almost…hurt her. And I couldn't do anything about it. That was the worst part! I couldn't stop it Much!"

Robin kicked at the leaves and dirt around him. He felt like shouting as he remembered that.

Much ran over to him. "I understand now Robin, it makes sense why you decided to let her choose. I'm sorry we ever doubted your sanity."

Robin put his arm around his friend. "It's okay, if I wasn't in love, I would have thought the same thing. Hell, maybe I am insane."

"I think you need to take a walk master," sighed Much noticing Robin's red eyes. "Maybe it'll make you feel a little better."

He nodded at Much. He set off into the forest, with his bow and arrow just in case of danger. There was almost always danger facing Robin Hood but he didn't mind very much. People told him that they valued his life, they were proud to have known him, or met him. But Robin didn't put too much stock into his own mortality. He would die eventually, maybe he might as well trying to change some things for the better before that day came.

He cared much more about the mortality of the people around him. Robin's love for his friends, and his love for Marian were so much stronger than his love for himself.

As he trudged aimlessly through the forests he came about a clearing of trees. He heard voices talking in the clearing. Robin lessened his pace and silenced his steps as he drew closer to the clearing. He hid behind a tree and peeked through to see the voices.

He could only make out the shapes of a man and a woman talking in some sort of meadow.

_Maybe they wouldn't mind sharing some of their good fortune with the poor._

Slowly he crept closer until he froze suddenly. Robin saw Marian in the clearing…she was talking and laughing. Next to her side was…Guy! Robin shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them again the two were still in that bloody meadow.

Robin saw Marian touch Guy's hand sweetly. Guy looked deeply into Marian's eyes. And then he saw it…or rather didn't see it. Where in the bloody hell was his ring? It should be on her finger! That was where he put it two nights ago. But it was gone. In its place was some other ring.

At first Robin's eyes were shocked. Who's could that be? Then anger swept over our hero's eyes as he realized that the owner of the ring was currently bending towards Marian to…kiss her lips!

**Well that's a suprise isnt it? maybe not...but tell me what you think of that...robin sure didnt like it..and it will alll be explained**

**reviews are lovely and just reading it is cool...thanks guys you make my day**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy October to all of you...anyway read this and enjoy please comment say what you feel..good stuff or bad**

**dont own robin hood this version or any version for that matter but that's pretty clear i think**

**Chapter seven Besotted, betrayed**

Guy kissed her passionately with a grin on his face. There was beauty to his love, there was no more blood and he could breathe again and again. Marian kissed him with pain in her heart. She could not breathe as she kissed Guy's lips, would Robin ever forgive her?

Robin looked on with a fire in his eyes. He was certain that he could never breathe again. What was she doing with him? Had she come on her own accord or was this unwillingly. It sure looked willing enough. But Robin wasn't completely sure of anything anymore.

He bent down to take up a rock threw it over the two love birds heads. It hit a tree a few paces behind them. They stopped and looked away from Robin into the trees where the noise had come from.

"I'll check this out," said Guy. He stood up and ran off to the woods.

Once Robin saw Guy leave he made his appearance.

He stepped out into the meadow and gazed down at his love.

Marian looked up at him. "You shouldn't be here."

Robin raised his eyebrow. "Do you want me to leave so you can finish what you were doing with him?"

Marian rolled her eyes and stood up to look at Robin more clearly. Even while he was angry he was so beautiful. The sunlight hit his brown hair and made it glow like gold. His upturned eyebrow still made her heart race too quickly. Guy could be back any minute but she was too happy to see Robin that she didn't really care.

Robin was not as happy. "Marian, you're not wearing my ring."

She looked down at her hand. "Guy made me wear this one. I didn't have a choice Robin."

"Everything is a choice. Everything that we do."

"I told you that," she said.

"You did." His voice was flat and toneless. "Marian, do you care about him?"

She shook her head. "I have gotten to know him better now though, and I think he's actually a decent human being once you dig underneath his surface."

"Did you _dig _underneath his surface?" asked Robin angrily.

"God no. I mean we just talked about his past a little bit. I have to pull this charade because he thinks that I still talk to you and I still love you. They've got my father in the dungeons in Nottingham."

Robin nodded. "I know. Have you decided what you want to do about that?"

This was the difficult part. "Yes, but I can't tell you."

She couldn't tell him. If she did, he would tell her not to go through with it. He'd say that it might be dangerous; she could get caught, or killed. Robin would be able to talk her out of the rescue, but Marian would not let him do so.

She hadn't considered carefully how Robin would react to her reply. She hadn't thought of what was spinning in Robin's head when she said that she wouldn't tell him. Inside Robin's head was chaos.

_What in the bloody hell does she mean she can't tell me? Maybe she's already betrayed me and doesn't have the heart to tell me. Or worse, maybe she's using Guy to get her father out of jail. After all, Guy could easily save Edward I couldn't. That's probably why she doesn't want someone like me near her. I can't help her. I can't save her, or her father. _

"You can't tell me?" he asked. "Is it some sort of secret?"

"Something like that," she answered quietly.

"We're engaged, we shouldn't have secrets from each other." He didn't want her to keep secrets from him. Especially when they could involve Guy.

"You wouldn't want me to go through with it if I told you," she explained and looked down at her feet.

Then he had been right all along. She was getting help from Guy in exchange for…Robin didn't even want to know.

"I don't want to know," he said holding up his hands. "I just can't believe you'd let yourself go through with this again, especially after what happened the last time!"

Marian was shocked. How could he have figured out her plan? And now that he knew, why wasn't he supporting her? She was horrified that he'd bring up the last time she tried to be the night watchman. Marian still felt the burn of the knife where Guy had stabbed her, sometimes.

"That was only one time!" she pleaded. "This is different now, I'll be more careful Robin."

"That's why you're taking things so slowly," he chocked. He had to keep the tears from swelling up around his eyes. He had to be strong.

She didn't reply.

"When do you…actually," he paused, "don't tell me. Just answer me one question, how is he…Gisborne…treating you so far?"

Marian rolled her eyes and looked back up into the face of Robin. She took his face in her hands. She ran her fingers through his beard. "I told you, he's a decent man on the inside. He's been kind to me, honestly, I'm all right."

Robin closed his eyes. "That's good Marian. You'll be safe?"

She looked back to where Guy had left. "He promised me he wouldn't hurt me."

_Not like last time. _His head was boiling and his heart ached. He loved her too much to be angry with her. He'd honor her choice to be with Guy, if it meant saving her father. Robin wouldn't fight with her on this issue; he'd just take himself out of the picture.

Maybe Guy would be able to protect her better than he ever could.

Robin sighed and stepped away from her. "I'll go now. Take care of yourself my sweet Marian. Don't forget about me while you're—"

He was interrupted by the rustling of trees and loud footsteps coming closer to the two of them. Robin was about to flee for the trees but he wasn't about to let his love go that easily. So for the last time he ran to her side and kissed her. Then just as quickly he ran through the trees away from her side.

After he was safely away he slowly turned back to watch as Guy came traipsing up to Marian. "It was nothing," he assured her. "We're utterly alone."

_He's right._ Robin closed his eyes and slumped down against a tree. _They're alone now. They can do whatever they want. But I will never stop loving her, even if I can't always save her._

Robin walked back to his camp with his heart draped in blood. There was no visible wound on the surface that could give any sign of sadness. He wore a mask to cover the pain. But behind the decorated mask he wore, underneath the surface, he was breaking inside.

He was Robin Hood! All of the English serfs loved his. His men adored him and would follow him to the ends of the earth. None could match his skill with a bow and arrow. Few dared to challenge him in a duel with swords. He didn't let simple things like banishment, or outlawing break his soul. But he was in love. Robin was in love. And that broke him.

So he walked back to the camp with a heavy heart. By the time that he returned Allan and Will were already awake. Will was sitting by the fire in thought. Allan was eating Much's food.

"So," burped Allan. "I heard that you're not insane."

"Just in love." Robin was bitter as he threw down his bow and arrow.

"Can't let it get you down mate," replied Allan. "What happened?"

So he told Allan what he had seen in the meadow, and what he believed was the truth of the situation. Allan did not like this truth. In fact, he was quite horrified by it. "No," he muttered. "Marian would not do anything like that. I'm not being funny here but isn't that a bit against her normal character? Ask her why she is doing this!"

Robin took up a fork and started eating some meat out of Allan's bowl. "But that's the very thing. I cannot ask her this because I do not want her to feel like she's betraying me. I love her, and if this is the way she wants to fix things then I'll try to accept her choices."

Suddenly Will was sitting beside them. "Did I hear something about choices?"

So Robin and Allan explained the situation to Will. Will bent his head over and said, "Marian would not do anything like that."

Allan cocked his head to one side. "Hey, that's what I said."

"I'm not going to stop her from doing this," Robin explained. "Anyway, maybe she deserves Gisborne."

"She can do so much better than Gisborne," piped up Djaq who had heard the entire story. Soon Little John and Much, who had been trying to find more food, joined her.

Now the entire gang understood Robin's risky plan of action. But as Robin held his head in his hand and listened to the advice of his friends, he did not realize that Marian at the same time was holding her head in her hand.

She was in the dungeons with Guy. She had asked him if she could see her father. So he led her down to the dungeons of Nottingham. They were dusty and grimy. Bugs crawled all over the place and the jailer wore a toothless grin on his face when he caught sight of Marian.

"That's a pretty prisoner you've got Sir Guy," commented the jailer.

Guy turned up his nose. "She's not a prisoner. She wants to see her father, Edward."

There was a cough from behind the bars of one cell. Marian turned to the voice. She saw a weak old man wrapped around in a little blanket. He shivering and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Father?" she gasped.

Sir Edward nodded. "Yes Marian."

She slowly reached her hand throw the metal bars to touch her father's hand. He leaned closer to his daughter. Slowly Marian turned back to Guy and asked for some privacy with her eyes. He obeyed.

She turned back to Edward. "I'll be back for you father."

Edward looked into his daughter's eyes. _My God she is serious._

"Marian," he gasped. "No. I will not have you risking your life to save mine. I love you too much for that. I'm all right here."

Marian brushed back a tear that threatened to fall and shook her head. "You don't understand. They're only letting you live because they think I'm going to betray Robin. If I am unwilling to betray Robin, they'll kill you. And I'm not about to let that happen."

Edward didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Marian how proud he was of the woman she had become. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, and how much she looked like her mother. She was brave in a way Edward had never been, even in his youth. But she was too young; she had too much to live for to risk her life for his fading life.

He felt like he was dying. Even if he had not been captured and locked up in a jail cell, he would feel like this. But he saw the way his daughter's eyes shone with determination. And he loved her too much to tell her of what he felt inside. So he smiled at her and remained silent.

His daughter let go of his hand and stood up. She walked over to Guy and together they walked out of the jail. Marian was carefully making calculations in her head. She noticed the lazy jailer and where he left the keys. She spotted any windows or staircases.

Tonight.

That was the time she'd strike upon the dungeons. The mask would come on; she'd slip into the robes and save her father. It wouldn't be simple, it wouldn't be easy, but she'd do it because she loved her father. She'd do it because she loved Robin.

**Guess what's coming next?? thats right marian to the rescue! will it work? will she save him? will he make it? will robin and marian realize their stupid missunderstandings?? god i hope so...i hope you all liked it. There was a lot of loving lying missunderstandings...i long for your comments and reivews thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone...im going away for the weekend so dont be too sad...dont miss me too much...ill be back with lots more soon so please keep reading**

**keep reviewing..love you all**

**Chapter eight Tumbled Upon the Truth**

Her fingers trembled as she slipped the mask over her eyes. That was all it took for Marian's identity to become unknown. She liked the feeling that no one knew who she was.

There was fear that ran up and down her spine. Marian had bee the night watchman for four years. She had been responsible for feeding many small villages and towns. She stole food and passed it to different villages. She stole money and gave it to different poor towns. But never, in all the four years, had she attempted to do anything like this before. And never had it been so personal a venture as this one.

The lady's hands were still shaking after the mask was on. She felt like there was something missing from this rescue. Immediately she realized what it was that was gone…Robin. Robin was the one who was always in favor of a good rescue. And he was so good at it too.

Then after all was said and down. He'd smile that damn smile that made him so irresistible to her.

But Robin wasn't coming this time. She was on her own. But maybe there was a way to make feel like he was there. Marian walked to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She removed the piles of clothes from the drawer and there underneath it all, was Robin's ring.

A smile spread over her face as she slipped the ring carefully onto her finger. Now she was as ready as she'd ever be for this adventure. She slowly walked over to her window and stepped out into the cool night air. But there would be no calm breeze to offer Marian any comfort. Instead she walked carefully onto the roof of the castle. She had to climb on stones in order to reach the roof. The sheriff's black and blue flag waved in the ever-present wind.

Marian was tempted to pull it down, but she would not let herself become distracted from her job at hand. She searched for any vines that would take her down from the roof and found what she was looking for. Very slowly she climbed down from the roof and kept going down and down until she spied another open window.

Earlier that day in the dungeons she had calculated a window, which led into the dungeons. She was positive that this was it. Marian brought her feet down upon the windowsill and quietly jumped into the room.

The room was in fact a corridor, which led to the prison a flight of steps downward. Marian checked to make sure there were no guards walking about, and then when the cost was clear she walked through. But she hadn't realized that there was a guard guarding the door, which led to the dungeons.

Luckily she caught sight of him before he could catch sight of her. Marian's fist was so sharp and so quick that the guard didn't even realize what had hit him as he fell towards the ground in a lump. Marian picked up the keys from the guard's belt and kicked the guard for good measure before she turned the lock and walked down the steps to the jail cells.

A loud noise coming from the dungeons shook her until she realized it was the snores of the jailer. She smiled. _Maybe everything will be all right._

Most of the prisoners were sleeping quietly. But some of men behind the bars stared quietly at her. They thought it was a trick of the night, or a devil coming to bring them into hell. So they turned away from her in fear, or closed their eyes and convinced themselves she wasn't there.

Finally she found her father's cell. He was in the corner of his cell. He was awake and thinking. Edward thought of his life and how it had been so far. He deemed that it was a life well spent. There was nothing he wanted to change, not even his current situation in his cell. It would have been nice to see his daughter's wedding, or play with his grandchildren, but he knew, somehow, that would never be possible for him.

Then he caught sight of Marian. He gasped.

She rushed to his side. "Father, it's me. Shh!"

And how he wanted to tell her to stop. It took everything in his power to shut himself up and watch her silently.

Marian crept over to the snoring jailer and delicately grabbed the keys from him. She then walked back to her father's cell and unlocked the door. She beckoned him forward. As she opened the door, it creaked slightly, but the jailer didn't notice as he turned over to his other side and snored even louder.

Edward allowed himself to be led by Marian up the stairs and out of the jail. But neither Marian nor Edward was ready for what awaited for them upstairs.

The guard that Marian had beaten up had awoken and ran to get more guards. Now they would attack anyone who opened that door. And as Marian creaked open the door the guards jumped at her. Edward, in behind, was quicker at avoiding the first onslaught of the guards. Marian threw a weapon at her father and they fought off the guards together.

But the girl could tell that there were too many guards.

She motioned for her father to make a break for it. He didn't want to leave her. But maybe, if she saw that he was away, she would run for it as well. So that's what Edward did, he ran for it.

A few of the guards followed after Edward but most stayed behind to fight Marian. After all, this was their chance to catch the infamous night watchman. They weren't about to give up easily, especially when they outnumbered her. At one point in the battle, it looked like she could make a break for it. But the guards were overpowering her. As she kicked, punched, and fought, she realized it was all over. And then she let her sword fall to the ground.

One of the guards grabbed her shirt while another punched her in the stomach. Then they walked her into the dungeons and threw her forcefully into the cell her father had previously occupied.

"Well fought night watchman," said one guard as he closed the door. "But you had to fall eventually didn't you?"

"Sir Guy will deal with you shortly," laughed another. "We'll get a raise for this boys. We captured the night watchman, this is a very good night lads, a very good night."

They cackled back up the stairs. As their laughter died away Marian crawled into the corner her dad had sat in. She did not remove the mask from her eyes, as long as her identity remained unknown, the better. She clutched her stomach where they had hit her and cried silently.

There was no point in planning an escape. She's stay here until Guy came and found out who the night watchman was who had been causing all his problems. And none of that really mattered to her. The worst part was that _he_ wasn't here.

She closed her eyes and wished for him to come. Obviously that didn't work. So Robin would not come to save her as he had done with so many others. All she had of Robin now was his ring. She watched the gem glitter in the small light of the moon. And she thought back to the time when she and Robin had been children.

Marian thought carefully of how they had played together in the woods. They were both ten and already in love. She watched in her mind's eye as the two of them acted out the scene of the terrible dragon.

Marian would always climb up a tree to escape from the imaginary dragon. Then she would pretend that she couldn't climb down.

And she wouldn't have to scream for help, she wouldn't have to cry. Robin would already be at the foot of the tree calling up to her. _Are you safe my lady_?

_Yes_, she would gasp. _But there is a fire-breathing dragon behind you! _

Robin would laugh and smile. Then he would go off to a long and bloody battle with the beast. Then when the war was over Robin would return victorious. He'd climb up the tree to his love and smile at her.

_You are save now my lady. You can climb down._

He would help her down and kiss her forehead. _You will always be save with me._

And Marian clung to those memories of Robin as she shivered like her father in the dungeons.

As Guy walked briskly to the dungeons to laugh in that God damn night watchman's face, he smiled to himself. He flew down the dungeon steps and came over to Marian's cell.

"So," said Guy opening Marian's cell door. "This is the famous night watchman. I cannot believe my guards beat you so easily. You are not as brave and strong as they say you are."

Guy kicked her stomach and she collapsed on the ground.

Marian considered kicking him in a most uncomfortable place, but then she remembered who held the dagger and thought better of it.

Gisborne spit on her and punched her arm. "How do you like that night watchman?"

Marian was silent.

"What?" Guy laughed. "Not even a scream of pain? You are a strong man. But now it's time to find out your secret night watchman."

He hadn't noticed the ring that she still wore on her finger. He hadn't looked lower than her mask for any clues about her identity. There was no thought in his mind that the night watchman could have been Marian. He never suspected the truth. But as he reached up to yank off the mask, he noticed a look of fear upon the unknown man's face. It was a look Guy had never seen a man give, even as he watched them dying.

And how surprised he was when he saw Marian's face stare back at his own perplexed face.

**OMG what is Guy going to do now?? is marian going to get out of this...with virtue and all body parts still intact?? will robin ever find out their stupid missunderstand?? will he save her?? will the sheriff do something crazy like normal?? you have to find out and keep reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back with an update...tell me what you think of it...it'll get better i promise you...thank you all for your comments and reviews **

**Chapter nine Rain falling from my eyes**

"Marian?" Guy did not ask it, it was more a shocked realization. And then after the shock, came waves of anger and pain. His heart had been mending. Ever since two days ago, Guy's miserable trashed heart had slowly begun to heal because of Marian. But now, now his heart stopped beating entirely.

The world he knew, had flipped itself over as he stared blankly into Marian's eyes. And there was something in his mind that, despite her lies, made him want to release her. He watched her stare up at him and there was no terror, fear in those green eyes. They did not beseech him or beg for his mercy. Forest green eyes stared up at his own black with pity and sadness written on them.

Guy swallowed. He wanted to reach down and stroke her cheek. Something in his mind screamed, _Damn the bloody sheriff to hell! I do not care about him anymore. I do not care anymore! I will release her…I will save her._

And maybe he would have done it. Maybe there was something in Marian that touched a lighter side of Guy. It is possible that Guy could have told her that she was safe with him. He had a chance to show the world that Sir Guy of Gisborne was more than a fierce animal without a soul. He could proclaim to all of England that he was indeed a human being.

But this human being was plagued with one serious emotion of jealously that sent anger coursing through his body as he looked from her eyes to her finger. Guy saw no sign of his mother's ring on her finger. Instead there was that stupid green ring again. And then it all clicked in Guy's head, like little machines that have just been turned on at the same time after years of inadequate work.

"You lied to me about Hood," said Guy. "You do love him. That is his ring, isn't it? I am a fool to have thought that you would ever love me. I should not have assumed that you would ever feel that way about me the way I did about you. And to think that you're the night watchman, that is the big surprise. You've been stealing from my purse, the sheriff's the nobles, and you give the stolen money to the poor, just as your lover boy does. And you both disgust me. Marian, you make me sick and I cannot believe I ever once loved you with all my heart and soul."

And then Guy grabbed Marian's arm. "What do you have to say for yourself you disgusting pig?"

Marian spat in Guy's face.

He made a show of wiping away her saliva from his eyes. Then he took Robin's ring from her finger and put it on his own finger. Guy struck her across the face with it. Blood ran down Marian's cheek, but she did not try getting the ring back. Guy held a sword threateningly at her throat.

"That's right Marian," said Guy. "Do not even think about ever seeing this ring again. You are totally reliant on my mercy to you. How does that feel?"

"I will get out of here," she said flatly.

"Think again Mar," scoffed Guy.

"I am, and I say I have a chance."

"Oh really?" Guy raised his eyebrow. "Would you think that even after I told you that my guards killed your father? He has no hope of ever saving you from anything ever again. And as a bonus he cannot tell anyone about your capture so, Robin won't be saving you any time soon, will he?"

And Marian fell silent. She chocked back tears at the thought that Guy had killed her father. She really wanted to scream and burst out crying on the floor and crumple herself into a ball. And she wanted Robin's arms comforting her. Instead she had to settle for Guy's feet kicking into her ribs and stomach.

Marian tried to close her eyes to block out the emotional and physical pain she was facing. Instead she concentrated all of her energy on Robin. She pictured his laugh and his smile carefully in her mind. She thought of every detail of his face and the way his lips felt upon hers. His voice rang through her eardrums.

And besides, she could take this pain. She did not want Robin to take anymore of it because of her, and now that her father was in heaven she knew that he would never have to face anymore pain ever again.

She was lying on her back looking up at Guy when he was finished kicking her and beating her.

"Done now?" she managed to ask. Her back, shoulders, and ribs ached. There was still blood on her face and running down her cheeks.

Guy raised one eyebrow. "For now Marian, I am. But wait until tomorrow, I believe that there will be something special in mind for the outlaw's whore. Good night."

He slammed the door to her prison and raced up the stairs and out of the dungeons. His guards were waiting for his return.

"So my lord," laughed one, "did you teach that prick a lesson?"

"I bet you nearly killed that bugger right?" asked another.

But Guy pushed them away. "Leave me alone!"

One brave guard said, "Sir Guy, we've had some difficulty locating the old man. Should we continue looking for him? He might still be in the castle."

"He might, but it's not bloody likely," snapped Guy. "Two of you, keep on him, but the rest of you, I want you to see to it that our night watchman is left alone. Do not go down there at all. Do not bother…him."

"And why the hell not?" asked the guard.

"Psychological warfare lads," explained Guy. "If we make him feel completely alone, then he will crack under our fingertips. We will beat him before I walk down those steps to him tomorrow."

"Speaking of fingertips sir," commented the guard. "That is a lovely ring you have on."

"Do you think so?" asked Guy. Then he punched the guard in the face. "Funny, I thought it was rather a ugly piece of shit."

Then he walked away from his baffled guards. As soon as he turned a corner tears started to spring up from his eyelids and stream down his cheeks. He didn't understand why, and he couldn't stop them from flowing down like small rivers. He had been betrayed, again. It wasn't like he didn't have experience in betrayal.

Most people who befriended him were either seeking something for their own gain, or were going to betray him. It was not the act of betrayal this time that sent the tears; it was who was doing the betraying that caused the salty tears to flow.

He did not realize that while he wept two others wept with him. Marian in her cell wept. She cried out for those who, she believed, were dead. She screamed for those who could not hear her. And then once there were no more tears in her, she collapsed on the floor of her prison and closed her eyes waiting for black to consume her.

And then there was another. His tears were different from Marian and Guy's tears. Robin sat in the treetops and wept. He had waited until every member of his gang had fallen asleep, and then he climbed a tree and cried. Robin cried out for Marian in the darkness and the shadows. And he screamed for her.

Unlike Marian, the darkness under Robin's eyelids could not sooth him. Every time he attempted to shut his eyes he thought of Guy and Marian. They were touching, kissing, caressing, and being together. Robin couldn't stop it. He had no power over anything anymore. He was just a little boy with a bow and arrow who believed he could change the world for the better.

Marian was with another man. She could have been with Guy that ever minute that Robin wept for her. He did not want this to happen but what could he do? If he went and saved Edward, they'd kill her. If he went and stopped Guy from sleeping with her, they'd kill her.

Whatever course of action he attempted, he'd kill Marian. And he couldn't bear that fact. So he let the tears swell around his eyes and stream down his face. _Marian,_ he thought. _No matter what you do, I want you to know that I love you. I will always love you my Marian. Even if you stop loving me and you decide to marry Guy because you sleep with him, I will still love you forever._

And while each person wept alone, Edward raced through the forest. He blindly ran under tree branches and often he was knocked to the ground. But each time he would push onward and onward. And he would not stop until he reached Robin's camp. He would not stop until he could tell someone, anyone, that Marian was in grave danger.

"Marian," whispered Edward as he ran through the woods. "I will not let you rot alone in the dungeons. As you saved me because you loved me, I will save you because I love you."

**Guy lied again...three depressed british legends with tears?? can daddy ed save the day?? or will his old age catch him in the end?? will robin get up and fight?? who will get the girl?? find out read and review love you all sooooo much **


	10. Chapter 10

**hello robin marian fans...heres another chapter for all of you who wondered when i would update...hopefully you all will like it might be a bit angsty**

**but i think its pretty good what do you think?? read and review your thoughts make my day**

**Chapter ten: Plots and Unwilling Players**

She knew they were coming even before she heard their footsteps. Guy's footsteps were loud and kept to a specific rhythm. The sheriff's footsteps were deliberately soft and completely out of order.

So when the two captors arrived at her prison cell Marian had no need to look up at their faces. But then she heard the slam of the cell and knew that they were inches from her face so she slowly raised her head up to stare at them.

The sheriff was wearing a grin on his face. It was like Christmas day for him. Not only was that infernal night watchman safely behind bars, but Marian was also behind bars. Vasey had hated Marian ever since he first became sheriff. It was a pity that for years he couldn't lock her up, now he had the perfect excuse.

Guy had a grin plastered on his face as well. But it was covering up a sadness that he wished none to see. Last night he had paced up and down in his quarters trying to figure out what to do. His hand clasped onto Robin's ring tightly. He wished to drive his sword through the ring, but he didn't. And Guy really wanted to because he felt like Robin was there, in the ring, laughing at him for being so stupid to believe Marian loved him.

At that time he hadn't yet told the sheriff of Marian's capture. He had also been debating whether or not he should tell the sheriff. Every time he just thought about it, he came to the conclusion to release her without telling the sheriff. But then when he would look at the ring again, he'd remember why he had to tell the sheriff.

So in the middle of the night the sheriff had heard a knock on his door. He had been sleeping rather soundly when a huge fist slammed itself against his wooden door. The sheriff bolted out of bed. "This had better be good."

"It is," called Guy on the other side of the door.

"Oh," groaned the sheriff, "it's just you Gisborne. Might as well come in."

He had opened the door to let Guy inside. Guy walked in.

"Anyway that this could wait until I could out the window?" mumbled the sheriff angrily.

"I've captured the night watchman." It had come on it a quick confession. Guy just had to get it off his chest. The sheriff was no longer angry he was delighted.

"You actually did something right Gisborne."

"But there's a bit more," said Guy covering his eyes.

"Just spit it out."

"Marian is also in the prison dungeons."

"Great," the sheriff clasped his hands. "What's the annoying bitch done now?"

"She is the night watchman," explained Guy.

The sheriff's mouth dropped open. His eyes went wide. "You're telling me that a _girl_ has been stealing from me for years and you couldn't catch her? You're telling me that we had this night watchman _inside_ the castle the entire time and had no idea? A woman, Gisborne, has been stealing from us, killing our men, and we had no bloody idea of it?"

Guy nodded.

The sheriff smiled. "What have you said to her so far?"  
"I lied and told her that her father was dead. I just wanted to try to crack her psychologically."

Vasey rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed. "Do you realize we could do so much with her? This is fantastic. This is the best news I've heard in a while."

Guy stared at him. "You serious?"

"Would I kid you about this kind of situation?" asked the sheriff.

"I don't…no I guess not," sighed Guy.

The sheriff smiled. "Let's start thinking."

And they had spent the rest of the night and some of the early morning talking about what to do with Marian. Now they were looking down at Marian both with grins on their face, only one smile was real.

The sheriff bent down to look at Marian. He tried to stroke Marian's cheek but she backed away from him. The sheriff tisked. "I would not do that if I were you woman. Do you realize that we could kill you right now, and never have to think twice?"

"Then why don't you?" she asked angrily from the corner of the cell.

The sheriff walked lazily over to her and bent down again. This time he played with her brown hair. "We cannot kill you, because we have to use you for our own purposes."

"I'm not going along with your plans."

The sheriff slapped her face and Marian gasped.

"You will do as we say or we will start the torture and I can promise you, this is torture like you have never experienced before." He turned to Sir Guy. "Right Gizzy?"

Guy nodded and while his head moved up and down he thought of all the people who he had tortured in the manner Vasey was describing. Then he could see the blood again as he heard their voices screaming out to him for mercy. He never thought he would have to do that to Marian.

Marian looked from the sheriff to Guy. She did not want to comply with their desires but she did not want to experience torture. So she looked at the sheriff. "What do you want me to do?"

"First I want to know something for mere personal reasons," said the sheriff. "Are you with Robin Hood?"

She smiled slyly. "At the moment no."

The sheriff slapped her cheek again. He punched her stomach. He grabbed her arms and backed them up against the prison wall behind her. "You will no longer feel these two arms when we're done with you. You will not be able to see my face staring at you. Your ears will bleed from our harsh and shrill laughter. You will have no more voice afterwards from all the cries of pain and pleas.

Now, I will not do any of this now. I'm a man of my word. This question is purely for personal interest in the matter. Now I'll ask it again, and I expect and answer. Do you love Robin Hood? And when I say love, I do not mean admiration, I do not mean adoration, I mean, are you in love with him?"

Marian looked into the sheriff's eyes. There was no remorse behind those black eyes. She nodded.

Guy closed his eyes and leaned against the bars of the cell. On the outside he was calm and cool. On the inside he was slowly dying.

The sheriff smiled and revealed his fake tooth. "Well now that we know this, here's our plan of operation. You tell us all you know about Hood. Tell us how he attacks, where he is, and anything else about him. If you do tell us, well, we don't hurt you that day. If you don't tell us, then we torture you and everyone cracks under torture. And here's the best part, if you don't tell us, we'll say that you're dead and then Robin won't have any reason to save you."

"No," moaned Marian. "I'm never telling you anything about Robin."

The sheriff looked over at Guy. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Guy slowly walked over to Marian. He could not bear watching her crouched in the corner of a jail cell. There was a scar across her cheek where he had hit her yesterday. And as he bent down to look at her she cringed but she narrowed her eyes at his eyes.

She seemed to scream with her eyes. _You are so much more than this, Guy. I know you know that. You are such a better man than this._

But maybe Marian was wrong.

Maybe Guy was just completely evil. There was no redeemable quality in his soul. Hell, he didn't even have a soul. There was an empty part where his soul should have been.

He slowly took Marian's left arm and twisted it until he heard it break. The girl tried to hold in her pain but she screamed so loudly that it pierced Guy's eyes and made the sheriff laugh.

Tears streamed down Marian's face. She tried to clutch at her arm but Guy still held it. And in Marian's tears he saw the tears and faces of thousands of men women and children he had tortured and killed. How could he have done this to her? He loved her. Yes, it was true he did love her still.

And as the screams echoed the prison cell Guy watched as a future he could never have floated in his mind.

He saw a similar scene in his mind as the one he was living now. Marian still screamed and cried, he still held her hand. But then Guy was holding a tiny bundle in his arms. He stared down into the face of a son he would never have, with a woman who would never love him.

"That's enough for now Guy," said the sheriff. He stood up and Guy stood up with him letting go of Marian's arm. She cried as he let go and clutched at her arm. The two men left the dungeons. The sheriff was so happy he could sing. They would keep coming down to Marian and torture her until she cracked at last. He was sure she would, after all she was only a woman.

And Guy?

Well he walked quietly for a man without a soul. He hung his head for a man without a heart. Maybe he did not wear a heart on his black sleeves; maybe he had no visible soul.

But maybe Marian had been right.

There could be something, very deep down, that cried out for the love that Guy never had. And as tears swelled in his eyes for the son and wife he would never have, he wanted to make sure that no other man in the world would experience that joy Guy never had the chance of getting.

**Oh my gosh...what is he going to do with himself? the man with no fear plainly has fear...hes in love and wants a kid...but what will happen to the reality of the situation?? robin still knows nothing...marian thinks her dad is dead...but hes running to robin...guy is an angst...the sheriff is doing a happy dance?? will nothing make sense agian?? tell me what you think and keep reading...bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another update...i guess i really like writing this story...this is pretty good for me...keeps my fingers busy...please read this and review and enjoy**

**Chapter eleven: You know now…now what?**

As Guy and the sheriff interrogated Marian, Robin Hood was walking through Sherwood Forest. He figured that maybe if he was alone with his thoughts he would be able to reflect and deal with the Marian issue.

But being alone wasn't very different than being in camp. And soon he found that he was just stumbling aimlessly through the forest. Then up ahead he saw a body. Robin's stride broke into a run as he raced to the body.

As he bent by the figure's side he saw that he could recognize the face. It was Edward!

Robin became shaking him. "Sir Edward, wake up!"

Very slowly Edward began to open his eyes. A small smile spread across his aged face. It was a smile of the sweet victory of success. Now he knew that no matter what happened, his daughter would be safe, because Robin was here.

"Robin," moaned Edward.

Robin smiled down at his old friend. But he then started to shake. Edward was free! How was that possible? Guy could have freed Edward. Well that made sense. But if Guy were with Marian, Edward would not have been dumped in the forest like garbage. And that was true also. There was something very wrong with this entire situation.

"Edward," said Robin. "Try sitting up."

But the brave man shook his head and sighed. "Robin, there is something important I need to tell you. And from the looks of things, I might not have much time to do the telling."

Robin shook his head. "No, everything will be alright, trust me. What happened to you?"

Edward chuckled. "I was running through this godforsaken forest all night long and eventually I was so tired that I just stopped running and fell. And I've been lying like this until you found me. And Robin, I'm not sure if I want to get up again."

The man of the woods tried to regain his breathing. "Edward, you've got to sit up. Please! You'll be alright, what did you want to tell me?"

The forest itself seemed to go quiet. Edward looked straight into Robin's green eyes. "Marian, is in grave danger."

At those words Robin almost stopped breathing. He gripped Edward's hand. Edward continued. "She was being stupid. She thought she could save an old man like me by—"

The young man interrupted. "Yeah I know, by sleeping with Guy. She told me all about it."

Now it was Edward's turn to look dumbfounded. Then he relaxed and closed his eyes. "First of all," he said, "Marian would never do a thing like that. She would never give up her virtue that willingly to a man who disgusts her, even if it was to save a bugger like me. Secondly, she has her mother's stubbornness. And I did not want to stop her, because, well she seemed so sure and determined. I love her too much Robin, I should never have let her risk her life."

Green eyes locked onto the closed eyes. "What did she do Edward?"

"Marian dressed up as the night watchman last night. She crept into the dungeons, stole the keys, and unlocked my prison door. She led me outside the dungeons but there were guards waiting for us. We both tried to fight when we realized it was a useless battle, she told me to run. I ran and…you know the rest."

Conversations of the past with Marian began flooding back into Robin's mind. Now it all made sense. Everything that she told him had been twisted around in his own head because of his jealousy.

_I'm a fool._ He thought. _She was practically telling me about this plan, and I did not listen to her. Why did I not listen?_

Edward looked up into the eyes of a man full of new knowledge. "Robin, she was dressed as the night watchman. By now—"

"I know," Robin sighed and closed his own eyes. "By now they've found out about her and they could be doing god knows what to her. I am the worst fiancé ever."

Edward opened his tired worn out eyes. "You are engaged to her?"

Robin blushed. "I gave her the ring that my father gave to my mother."

The old man closed his eyes again. "Then I can indeed go in peace."

"What?" Robin yelled. "Edward, Sir Edward, you cannot just give up. You must live, for your daughter, you can't just give up."

"Robin, I want you to listen to me."

The man of the woods bent closer to his future father-in-law. "Yes?"

"If I had not been imprisoned, escaped, and then ran all night long, I would still have to face the reality that I'm going to die. And I've been thinking a lot lately about the way that I exit this world. This…route…seems like the best way, and I wouldn't have chosen a better one. My daughter is safe in your hands, you will protect her and cherish her, and love her the way I never did. Yes, indeed I am happy Robin of Locksley."

And then he stopped speaking and his breathing lessened until Robin could hear it no longer. Then he checked Edward's heart. It had stopped beating. And tears started streaming from Robin's eyes. He cried for Edward, he cried for Marian, he cried for himself and how stupid and insipid he had been.

At last he stood up and realized he would have to bury a body. He couldn't very well drag Edward's body all the way back to camp, and there was no other option than burying Edward right here on this spot. So the hero began digging quickly into the earth. But he stopped just as quickly.

_A pointless endeavor._ Robin concluded. _I need a shovel of some sort._

He ran up to a tree. There was a long, thick, branch already dangling off the end of the tree. Robin ripped it off and ran back over to Edward's body. Soon he resumed his digging and this time the work went much faster. Once he dug a hole large enough he gently guided Edward's body into the burial spot. After he made sure it was safely in the hole, he then began to cover up the body with dirt.

The sun was above Robin's head when he was finally complete, cross and all. Now all that was left was the eulogy. "Sir Edward was a good man. He fought for justice even when corrupt leaders surrounded him from all sides. He loved his wife and his daughter more than anything. And Edward was a good and kind man. Let his soul rest in heaven forever. God be with you Edward."

Then Robin walked slowly away. But unlike his walk away from camp, he walked to camp with fresh anger and new resolve. _They could be torturing her! They could kill her! God what if they killed her? Please do not let me be late!_

He broke into a run.

Will was the first to see him. He was surprised to see Robin out of breath and panting. He raised an eyebrow and took out his axe. "Are we in danger?"

Robin shook his head. "No, but Marian is."

Will ran back to get the others and soon they were all crowding around Robin as he recounted his conversation with Edward, and what happened afterwards too. He managed to keep the tears from flowing this time. Djaq could not. She started crying quietly. Will put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Much asked.

All eyes turned to Robin. He looked back at them. "We need to rescue her. But I do not want you to come with me."

"Oh come on! We'll be missing all the fun," complained Allan.

"After hearing that story," said Will. "I really want to make sure that Guy and the sheriff pay, big time."

Djaq, just recovering nodded in agreement.

"You need all of us Robin," said Little John.

Robin shook his head. "I love you all for wanting to help me. But I think that is something I need to do on my own. I'm the idiot who misinterpreted what she said. I'm the bastard who did not listen to her when she was clearly trying to talk to me. I have to do this alone."

So the gang watched as Robin prepared himself for the trip to the castle. No one stopped him as he swung his arrows around his shoulder. The only sound was the whispering wind, as he draped a clock around his shoulders. His feet made no sound on the earth floor as he walked towards Nottingham castle.

But there was one small sound. It was the sound that his heart made. It kept beating rapidly, faster than a normal heart should be beating. It was the heart of a man completely unsure of his destiny. It was the heart of a man who needed to seriously kick another's arse. It was the heart of a man…in love.

**you know...i cant believe i killed edward...he was the first character i've ever killed in any story ive ever written...anyway...ed dies saving his daughter and now hes passed on his warning to our hero robin?? and now robin walks runs whatevers to the castle?? will he make it in time?? or will it be like a repeat of the last epsidoe from season 2?? hmmm...lets hope for option number one...after all thats the beauty of fan fiction...we have the power to change the course of a story with simple words and a great sight..as allways i love you all please enjoy this**


	12. Chapter 12

**and another chapter done...im doing well...i think...please read review and enjoy i write this for myself and all of you fan fic people out there**

**Chapter twelve: Bloody Hearts**

Marian blinked her eyes open. She realized that she had been knocked out from the searing pain in her arms. Yes arms, plural. Guy had taken care of the other arm the first time she refused to tell them about Robin. And now as she woke up on the floor she realized that it would have been better to keep on sleeping, the pain was unbearable.

It was as if she was being engulfed with flames or swords were stabbing her body all over. But Marian would breathe through it for Robin. He would not want to see her fall, and she would not fall. She forced herself to sit up and gasped.

Sir Guy was sitting in the prison cell staring at her.

Never a good sign.

"More pain today?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

Guy bit his lip. "I did not want things to work out like this Marian."

"Well you certainly had a hand in seeing things through." She gasped as she attempted to move her arm. But she willed her hands to push her as far away from Guy as possible.

"Marian," Guy yelled. "Try to understand."

"I'm having some difficulty getting a clear picture."

"I love you."

"And you prove this by breaking my arms and torturing me? Boy Guy, I shudder to think what our marriage night would be like. Oh wait, never mind, I was lucky enough to catch a sneak peek of that a couple of nights ago wasn't I?"

At least the girl had not lost her wit even though she felt like she could die from the pain.

"If you just tell me that you love me, I'll get you out of this mess. All you have to do is say that you love me and then you are free."

Guy had never planned on saying any of that. But he had been thinking about it during the entire time he watched her sleep. He watched the way her stomach had moved up and down rhythmically. He listened to her even breathing. And he found himself thinking about how much he still loved her.

"I do not think the sheriff will be very happy if you release me," suggested Marian. She closed her eyes; maybe the pain would go away that way.

"We will run away together," Guy told her.

One of Marian's eyes opened. "Come again? You want to run away with me? How do you propose to do that? My arms are broken, I can barely move my legs."

Guy crawled towards her. She was backed up and there was no way she could avoid him, so she braced herself for the worst.

"I will find a way out of this," Guy implored. "But you have to uphold your end of this. Do you love me?"

Did she love Guy? Was it worth lying to Guy and escaping from this prison? Robin would not come, because no one knew she was in this godforsaken dungeon. Her father was dead, because she was not quick enough or brave enough. Was Guy the only way out of this mess besides death? Marian leaned back against the stonewall and closed her eyes.

Death might be nice. It would take away the pain forever. And not only her physical pain, which coursed through her body, but also the emotional pain that Robin was not coming. But then she opened her eyes and looked back at Guy. Would he provide for her? Would he help her survive in a world without Robin? Could she depend on him?

No, she did not love Guy of Gisborne, and she never would love him. "Would you help me escape?" she asked finally.

"Yes," he said soothingly. He touched her cheek with his black glove. "I love you Marian." Then without warning, he lightly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and begged her mind to pretend it was Robin. She willed herself to think of Robin's beautiful lips searching her own instead of Guy's inadequate ones.

I…I…love—" Who knows what she was about to say? But Guy never found out what it was, because she was interrupted by a loud boot stamping down on Marian's rib. She screamed and both looked up to find that the boot belonged to the sheriff.

"Hello," he said lightly as she howled in agony and Guy backed away. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Guy shook his head. "No sheriff, I was just trying to force a confession from her."

"So you weren't trying to free her and run away with her like the ending of a fairytale right?" The sheriff asked with a false smile.

The man in love shook his head. "No. I would never do anything like that. This baggage isn't worth it." He then kicked her in the leg with a disgusted look on his face. The look was meant as a mask to cover up a true and undeniable feeling of shame that wafted from a secret place in his heart.

Now it was the sheriff's turn to side up to Marian's side. She clutched her rib and tears were stained on her face. But the sheriff had a big grin on his face as he wiped away the tears from her face. "There, there, I hope I did not hurt you too much. I could stop any time soon, as soon as you tell us about Hood!"

Guy swallowed. If this went on day after day Marian would eventually die or give up. And he did not like to think of either one happening. Something had to be done. He coughed. The sheriff turned.

"Yes Gizzy?"

"Might I suggest a plan?"

"I am so not letting you watch the leper Gisborne." Vasey laughed.

Guy shook his head. "No, I was thinking, maybe this kind of torture has no affect on her. Maybe we need something more definite."

The sheriff stepped closer to Guy and father away from Marian. "I am all ears Gisborne."

"We show her the new torture device." Guy made sure his smile was devilish.

The sheriff pouted. "I wanted to save that for real criminals of the state Gizzy."

"I do not think you will find a greater criminal than she, and if all goes well, you might not only put down the bitch but also kill Robin Hood." Guy looked back over at Marian to see her reaction to all this. All she did was just stare at him.

There was no shock on her face. No disbelief was visible in her green eyes. Maybe there was some fear hidden behind her gaze. But mostly her eyes were filled with sadness and pity for the man in black who was more broken than she.

The sheriff looked back at Marian. "How does that sound you leechy leper?"

Marian looked at him. She looked at Guy. "Do whatever you want, I'll be here."

The sheriff opened the door to the prison and walked out with Guy. "That was the right answer you damn girl. Do not think that you can just go corrupting Gizzy here and turning your charms on him. Can't you see that he'll never follow through with you? He only listens to what I say, and what I tell him to do. You believe that there is something good in him probably? Or maybe you are a leper that likes her boys bad. But you should know, that no matter what you do, no matter what you say, Guy of Gisborne will always be an evil man. He cannot change and he will not change. Have a good rest of the day, it might be your last."

And then he walked out of the prison. Guy lingered behind slightly. Marian did not say anything to him.

But as he turned to leave he heard her moan, "I…did…think…you were a good person Guy. Before breaking my arms, even after you tried to rape me, I did think you were a good person. Have fun with the sheriff."

Guy could not reply as he ran out the door of the dungeon. There were tears threatening to travel down his face again. He could not let that happen, not when the sheriff was smiling up at him so proudly. The sheriff was like his own father, he expected so much from Guy. And Guy had to live up to the sheriff's expectations to prove to him that Guy could be his right hand man.

"Gisborne," said the sheriff beckoning him to walk with him. "I think this is going to go very well. We kill off the lady, and catch the hound. This is going to be an amazing day Gizzy a very good day."

And Guy nodded at the sheriff's words. He laughed at the sheriff's jokes. But in his heart he wanted to rip the sheriff limb from limb. He knew that he never would do something like that because the sheriff was right. Guy was always going to be evil, forever and ever.

And while the good pieces of Guy's heart sunk lower and lower into his soul of evil, Robin Hood ran on and on through the forest as the angry pieces of his heart grew louder and louder.

**Sooo whats the new torture device?? will guy stand by and watch it?? will Robin ever just get there and give guy what he deserves?? everything will all be revealed and happen but who knows what the next day will bring?? as the sheriff said it might be marian's last...please dont lose hope i stilll love you all bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've gotten alot of reviews from people who think that im going to kill marian or hate the ending of season two...im going to clear something up for everyone...im 99.999999999999999999999 percent sure that she wont die...okay?? if i hated the ending too why would i kill her off?? i mean i killed off edward but i kept on debating wheter or not to do so in my head for days...i do not go about killing characters lightly if you read any of my other stories youll know. anyway please read review and enjoy this chapter...robins view point**

**Chapter thirteen: Hello where are you?**

The gates of Nottingham castle stood before him. Well, not really before him. He stood behind a group of trees and looked at the gates of Nottingham from a safe distance. Robin's face was quite recognizable to any guard who wanted to increase the size of his pocket book.

_I need a plan. _Robin thought unhappily. _If I want to save her I need a plan. Damn fool, the more you think the less time you might have to save her._

He realized that he might as well face the music and walk right up to the gates. If Robin had to, he would take out as many guards as possible, he did not care anymore. He had promised himself he would not kill anymore, except for the king and for England. But now Robin was sure, he would bloody well kill for Marian too.

So he began to grab an arrow from his quiver when a loud voice behind made him jump.

"Put down your weapons."

Robin turned slowly to the voice. The voice belonged to a guard dressed head to toe in armor. A helmet covered the man's face from Robin.

"What weapons?"

"The one in your hand," answered the guard.

Robin took out his arrow and aimed it at the guard. "Oh, you mean this one."

"Okay Robin, do not shoot," exclaimed the guard taking off his helmet to reveal Allan's face. He was laughing as he watched Robin's face transform from fear, to shock, to laughter. "Great get up isn't it? We grabbed a couple from the guards patrolling towns this morning."

"We?" Robin asked looking behind Allan.

From behind Allan stepped Little John, Much, Will, and Djaq all dressed as guards and ready for action.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin both pleased and angry. "I told you to stay at camp. Honestly, I cannot risk your lives for something that I must do alone."

His men looked at each other with smiles.

"Yes but," said Much stepping beside Robin. "We were not about to let you risk your life for something that we could all do together. I mean think about this, if you got stuck, then we'd have to save two people not one person. And we decided, after much debating, that we'll let do the actual rescuing, getting the girl stuff. But we get to do the costumes, distractions, and the rest of the behind the scenes details. Okay?"

Robin nodded. "Do I get armor too?"

Djaq handed him his own armor and a helmet to match. He smiled at her and the rest of his gang. It was true he did not want them involved in a rescue such as this, it being so personal and all, but he was glad that his family were there to have his back. Robin wanted to tell them so, but the words did not come out the way he wanted them too so he just stuck to smiling at each and every one of them.

And they seemed to understand what he meant. Robin's smile could speak volumes if you knew how to listen carefully.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Will. "Let's get going."

Robin quickly dressed in the armor they provided for him. And once his helmet was on he led the way to Nottingham castle, this time with less fear and greater determination.

"Halt," yelled a guard on the opposite side of the gate. "Who goes there?"

"It is I," said Robin loudly. "Roger of Merition. We have news to tell the sheriff and Sir Guy."

"If it's about the night watchman," laughed the guard. "We already know what we want. We've got him at last mate. The real deal this time, only get this, this is the real tickler."

"What?" Robin forced himself to laugh.

"The night watchman isn't a guy, he's a girl." The guard smiled.

"Well," Robin managed to say, "we have other news for Sir Gisborne. It concerns Robin Hood."

"Come in then," the guard said. And with a wave of his hand the gates were raised up above Robin and his gang's heads so they could walk on in. Robin's armor clanked as he walked the streets of Nottingham with the rest of his men. There was only one thought that crossed his mind as his walked. _I will kill him. I will kill him._

His men did not seem to notice what was troubling him as they made their way to the castle. But Djaq noticed. She looked at Robin. Even though she could not see his eyes clearly through the helmet she could tell what he felt like by the way he moved. Robin walked as though he were among the dead. He step he took seemed forced and angry. It was as though he was possessed by something even more ungodly than the devil.

Robin's movements made Djaq walk closer to Will. She looked up at him and he could see the concern in her bright eyes. He squeezed her hand tightly and then let it go just as quickly.

"She will be all right," Djaq said aloud.

It was the first words that any member of the gang had spoken aloud since the gate was first opened. Everyone was confused by her words, everyone except for Will and Robin. But her words did not sooth the deadly feelings Robin had inside.

They walked up the steps to the castle in silence. Robin saluted to the guard at the front door and then walked in the door. He knew exactly where the dungeons were. And so he ran to them.

As he ran off in the direction of the dungeons, the gang stood and watched him leave. "Should we," asked Much uncertainly, "be running after him now?"

"What are our other options at the moment?" Little John asked.

"Follow!" yelled Will.

And the gang broke into a run to chase down their leader.

Meanwhile their leader was running and running. He ran through corridors, past other guards who looked at him with confusion. But he did not care anymore. Robin could see nothing in front of him until he at last reached the dungeons. There was a guard guarding the door.

_Could this be the same guard who had warned the others about Marian? Is this mess his entire fault?_

Robin faced the guard at the door. The man stared back at him in confusion. Robin internally shook his head. No. This was not the man's fault. After all this man probably had a family to provide for, a wife, and children. He was just doing his job, he hadn't thought about the feelings of the prisoner involved had he? He was concerned for himself, and maybe that was rightly so.

Robin asked, "May I enter?"

The guard turned and unlocked the dungeon door.

Robin thanked the guard and raced through the door and down the steps into the dungeons. He had been there many times before, both on this side and behind the iron bars. He looked through all of the cells. There were men looking at him in hatred and anger. Their skin was pale, and they were thin, even the young ones looked old behind the cell doors.

The hero found himself wishing he could save all of them. But that would be suspicious. The prisoners would not trust a guard who was releasing them. They had probably lost their faith in all men, even the legendary Robin Hood. And the guards would know something was odd when they saw one guard leading all of the prisoners outside. The guards would hurt the prisoners maybe even worse than they did now.

So Robin continued scanning for her. Any sign of her. But when his eyes did not work. He used his legs and walked through each and every cell. He peered into each one, but he found no sign of Marian. But, on the floor of one, the last one on the right, there was a small shiny object on the floor of the cell. No one occupied that prison cell.

Robin's heart started beating very quickly. He clutched the iron bars and banged on them in frustration. There was a light tap on his shoulder and he spun around to face the jailer. The jailer gave Robin a toothless smile. But Robin was over with evil grins, and wicked laughter that he was meant to ignore. He grabbed the jailer's shirt spun him over and pushed him against the bars of the cell.

"Hey," gasped the guard, "what's going on?"

"Listen, I want you to tell me something," Robin growled.

"Anything mate just let me go!" yelped the jailer.

"The last resident of this cell behind you, where is she now?"

"Oh Marian," laughed the jailer. "She's with Guy and the sheriff in the great hall or something. They're planning to show her the new torture device. Have you ever seen it? See it's this pole that extends to the ceiling. You tie the unlucky bugger to the part of the pole so that he's dangling in the air. Underneath his feet is this hole where the pole ends. It's more of a pit really. But this is the best part mate; the pit is filled with fire. And the fire keeps on climbing higher and higher, the fire of the pit then slowly licks at the prisoner's feet and they burn. Then the prisoner is slowly lowered closer and closer to the flaming pit. Isn't that brilliant?"

Robin let go of the jailer's clothing and punching the jailer in the face. "Thanks for the help mate," he said looking down at the unconscious man. Then he took the keys from the jailer's belt and unlocked Marian's empty cell.

It was cold and bare. Robin did not go in there to stare at the door; he came in to see what the shiny object was that glittered in the fading light of the sun. He bent down and picked it up.

It was Robin's ring!

She had worn it as the night watchman. She had taken off Guy's ring, risked even worse torture, and worn Robin's ring because she loved him. Robin closed his eyes and slowly began taking off his armor. First he took off his helmet and watched it fall to the ground. Then off came the armor on his arms, hands, and soon there was a pile of metal on the floor of Marian's cell. Robin then put the ring in his pocket and patted it.

Then he walked out the door and dragged the sleeping jailer into the cell. Then he walked out one more time and shut the door. He threw the keys to a random prisoner and said, "Courtesy of Robin Hood."

Robin walked over to the window and without looking back stepped onto the windowsill and jumped onto the roof of the castle. He began searching for a window leading to the great hall. But as he searched windows he saw his men running across a corridor. "Hey," he called quietly.

They stopped running and ran back to the window. They looked out and saw Robin.

"What are you doing out there?" asked Much.

"Where is your uniform?" Will asked.

"Is Marian safe?" Djaq asked.

Robin looked at his men. They were so eager they loved him so. He smiled at them. "She's in the great hall. But I've created somewhat of a diversion so that you can all get out safely. But I want you to know that if I do not come back, that's where I'll be. In the great hall, and I will either come back with Marian or die trying to kill Guy."

And then he continued running on the roof searching for windows.

"All right that does it," said Allan. "Robin's lost his mind."

Djaq hit him. "He's in love."

**And robin goes off on his own to save marian...to kill guy...to stop the new torture decive?? i hope you liked this chapter i know that he hasnt gotten there yet but he's soo close...he will reach it very very very soon with ring in pocket he goes to do some kicking...some saving...some redeeming...please read on to find out what happens...i love you all**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey everyone...its been two days since ive written...hope you didnt miss me...please tell me what you think of this chapter...because i think i know how this will all end...just tell me what you think please read review and enjoy as always**

**Chapter fourteen: Second Chance to Change your Mind**

Marian had been gagged and dragged out the dungeons even before Robin had reached the castle gates. She had been led to the great hall where a pole stretched to the ceiling and a large empty pit was below.

No one had told Marian what was about to happen to her, but she had the feeling that nothing could be coming for her. The sheriff was smiling too much for there to be any sign of hope for her.

Guy took her from the guards and picked her up gruffly. He carried her over to the pole and tied her up so that she was suspended in midair. She looked down at the empty pit anxiously. Marian felt the knot around her wrists where Guy had tied her. They were strong and secure. She would not be able to escape that way.

There was one small positive aspect about being above the ground. Marian could see the window on her right clearly. She saw the beautiful sky out of that window. Tops of green trees were now in view to her. Maybe Robin was in one of those trees, maybe he was even thinking about her.

She wished that he were.

The sheriff and Sir Guy were looking up at Marian. They watched as her legs dangled above the pit. Vasey called up, "This is your last chance leper!"

Marian willed her eyes to look away from the window and down at her captors. "My last chance at what?"

"I am going to ask you one last time," said the sheriff. "What do you know about Robin Hood?"

Marian sighed and closed her eyes. "He has brown hair and a beard. He has green eyes and his weapon of choice is arrows."

"We know all of that!" screamed the sheriff.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly Guy pulled out a whip. Marian looked down at the whip in Guy's hands. Is that all they would do to her? They had taken her from the dungeons just to whip her while she was tied to a pole? Well that did not seem too bad right?

She did not realize it would be so soon. Her back ached as Guy whipped her. She cried out in pain so Guy stopped and backed away. The sheriff laughed.

"That was only the beginning. We have so much more in store for your viewing pleasures Marian. Trust me."

Marian could feel her skin in her back breaking and blood flowing down her back. But none of it mattered. She would never reveal anything about Robin. It did not matter what they did to her, she would not stop protecting him.

The sheriff pulled Guy to the side. "I think it's time for plan B. The fire."

Guy nodded. "I agree." He snapped his fingers and suddenly there were five guards carrying logs of wood. They dumped the wood into the pit. Then one of the guards stepped into the pit and began lighting the wood.

Marian, for the first time, had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What are you doing?"

It was more of a general question but Guy decided to answer it. "This is the last resort Marian. Nothing else has worked. You will not talk if we inflict the pain. But natures own resources can make you talk. We promise you that once you tell us everything we will put out the fire."

_Fire? _Marian's eyes widened. _They are going to kill me unless I talk. They are going to burn me alive. I am going to die today. It is a good day to die I suppose, I just always thought that the day I died, he would be with me. _

The fact that Robin was not there with her was worse then the potential death that she faced. She could face anything with Robin, but she could not face death without him.

She did not realize that Robin was there with her at that moment. He was outside the window. He was listening to everything that was going on but he did not look up. Robin was afraid of what would happen to the both of them if he raised his head and exposed himself.

Meanwhile Marian had made her resolve. She would die. She did not mind it so much anymore. Her father was already dead, Robin was miles away, and she had nothing left in this world of any value or use. She looked at Guy sadly. He had no idea what she had just resolved in her head.

"I have a request to make," she told him.

Guy smiled up at her. _Is she going to tell me the words that I have longed to hear? I no longer care if she really does love me or not, as long as she says it, I am satisfied. Marian I will protect you if you just say those three words._

Marian's eyes narrowed. "This is something that I have not said aloud to either one of you. It is about Robin Hood."

Robin's ears pricked up. _Is she going to give me away? Now, at the last moment of her life, is she going to betray me to save herself?_

Marian closed her eyes and sighed. "I love Robin Hood! And I am not scared to say it anymore, I do not fear whatever you wish to do to me, because I love Robin! And I'll say it until the flames engulf me and I die, I love Robin Hood! There is nothing you can say or do that will ever make me change my mind. I love him with all my heart!"

The sheriff's smile grew broader. "A pretty speech Marian, but it does not matter much, because Robin Hood is dead!"

And then Robin slowly let his eyes look at the scene before him. There was his love, his Marian, tied up against a pole. There was a scar on her face and her clothes were torn and battered. How much else had they done to her that Robin could not see with his eyes? How much more would they do to her?

The hero of the woods screamed loudly and jumped through the window. "Sorry to bother you sheriff but it seems that I am not dead."

He looked up at Marian with all the love in his heart. "I love you too! This is something I should have done a long time ago."

At first everyone was surprised and did not move. But Guy saw the way Marian gazed down at Robin, and the way he returned her gaze. They were in love. _She loved him. _All the love that Guy felt for Marian was morphed into an anger that consumed his soul and made him cry out.

To hell with keeping everything inside his soul. He was done with being a silent henchman. He screamed and drew his sword. "You are not taking her Hood. I have her now!"

Robin drew his sword and stood across from Guy and the sheriff. But before Guy and Robin could fight each other guards started coming at Robin from all sides. He began fighting them off but there were so many guards. Suddenly a shoe came flying out of the air and hit one of the guards fighting Robin and he sunk to the floor.

The man in love looked up to see Marian with only one shoe on. She smiled down at him as best she could. She could not tell him how much pain it caused her to kick off one shoe. It would kill him if he knew.

So Robin continued fighting and killing any guard that came at him with determination and ease. How could he have known that while he fought the guards the sheriff and Guy made their way towards Marian's side. Guy held a sword at her neck silently.

Vasey smiled as he watched Robin beat guard after guard. The sheriff knew that he would win, Robin would never risk Marian's life. _It will be a good day_, the sheriff decided as he watched another guard fall to the floor.

As Guy kept the blade at Marian's pale neck he breathed in her scent. He might kill her and this would be the last time that he would be this close to her body. This could be the last time that he touched her, looked at her, breathed her in, or the last time he spoke to her.

_I am so sorry, _he wanted to tell her. _All I ever wanted was for you to love me, and want me the way I wanted you. That is why I took advantage of you, because I loved you. And Marian, I still love you. _

But he could not say any of it, not while the sheriff was so close. He could not say it because he was ashamed of his behavior through this entire affair. Guy never wanted to do any of these things to Marian or watch as they were done to her. But what could he do about any of it? All he could do was watch Robin fight and kill guards until there was none left besides the one lighting the fire.

He turned to kill that guard but was stopped by Marian's scream. Robin swiftly turned his head and saw the current situation. Guy held a sword inches from Marian's neck.

"Hood," growled Guy, "this is how it goes. If you surrender now, then she goes free. But if you make one step towards us, she's going to die. Get it?"

**OMG...what is going to happen?? is she going to die?? is he going to die?? will he save her?? what will guy do?? will marian burn, die, or get saved by robin?? i dont know about you all but my moneys on the third option because robins going to find some way to get out of this...with everyone allive...dont you worry about that...remember i love you all sooooo much keep up the good reading bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey...everyone this is another update, another chapter...i really like this so far...this is one of my favorite chapters in this story and im sorry for the way i keep ending my chapters but i think it keeps up your interests...it certianly keeps up mine...anyway please read and review and enjoy...i love to hear your comments and you know**

**Chapter fifteen: Everything Is a Choice**

Robin looked at Marian. Her eyes told him that she was both strong and frightened. But her breathing was rapid as Guy held the sword at her neck. Then Robin turned to Guy. There was a fiery inferno in Gisborne's eyes. The sheriff's eyes were the easiest to read. His eyes were bright and delighted.

Now Robin had to think. There were other options than the two that Guy had so forcefully given him. It did not need to end in his death or in Marian's death. But Robin was afraid. He had no mirror to look into his own eyes, but he knew they held fear and anger.

Fear, because of the reality he faced. Anger because the sheriff and Guy were finally using the one tactic that Robin had worried about. They were using Marian to get to him.

Robin could not allow that to happen. He had promised himself that he would not let that ever happen, but it was happening right before his eyes. Who knows what they had done to her before he showed up?

"Gisborne," said Robin at last. "What have you done to her?"

The gears in Guy's brain shifted uncomfortably. Why was Robin talking about this? This was not how everything was supposed to unfold. Robin should have been begging for Marian's life.

He should have been willing to throw away his life for Marian's life. Guy knew Hood was a weakling when it came to the life of others, he knew that Hood would never intentionally bring harm to Marian. What was going on?

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Guy still holding the sword inches away from Marian.

But the sheriff was not ready to dismiss Hood's question. In fact, he kind of liked it. The sheriff was not afraid to admit his own accomplishments. So he turned to Gisborne with a smile on his face. "Come on Gisborne," chuckled his master. "Tell the nice outlaw what you did to his little bitch."

And Guy could never stop obeying the sheriff. So he put on a false grin and laughed. "I've broken both of her arms, I think we've both broken some ribs, given her a scar on her face. Also I've whipped her, and the sheriff and I have done some kicking. Does that anger you Hood?"

Yes. It killed Robin. It destroyed him. It destroyed Marian too who didn't want anyone to know about that, especially not Robin. Robin broke inside. He looked at Marian's face and she nodded to confirm the truth behind Gisborne's words.

_I promised her that I would not let them hurt her again. But I couldn't save her, because I was too stupid. _

Robin took a step closer. He didn't really care; he just wanted to kill Guy. Let the blood flow from Guy's skin, Robin no longer cared about right and wrong. There was only one kind of wrong now, and it was Gisborne. As he stepped the sword went closer to Marian's neck and Robin stopped walking.

"Remember Hood, you come closer, and I kill her." Guy taunted him.

Robin was so full of anger. "See Gisborne, I think you are a liar."

"What?" The man in black laughed.

"I do not think you could kill Marian," explained Robin simply. "And do you want to know why I think that?"

"Yes," spat the sheriff, "I would like to know too."

Now Robin had a plan behind his sleeve. He did not look at Marian; he did not look at Vasey. He had eyes only for Guy. "It is because, you love her."

Guy willed his breath to come out steady and true. He forced his mouth to turn into a sly grin. "It is absurd. I do not love her."

Robin cocked his head to one side. "Oh really, then tell me Gisborne, why have you not killed her yet? There are hundreds of ways to capture me you know that. Yet, even though you know that she is the night watchman, you keep her alive. I have seen you kill Gisborne. You do not think about what you are doing, you just do it. But in this situation you thought, and you thought this time, because you care about Marian."

Now the sheriff turned on Guy. "Is this true?"

Guy faked a laugh. He shook his head. "No."

"Then show me," said the sheriff.

"What?" Guy asked.

The sheriff cackled. "Prove to me, here and now, that you do not love her. Prove it to me by killing her."

So Guy took a deep breath. He slowly raised the sword above Marian's head.

That was how he began all of his kills. He would raise a knife, or sword, above the victim's head and bring it down in one swift fluid motion. There was never a thought as he drove it into their bodies. There was no remorse in Guy's mind, and no pity for the dead man lying on the floor.

And now as he lifted his sword above his head, he was filled with a mixture of emotions he had never felt before. He felt the truth of killing in cold blood. He felt the differences between right and wrong. Guy saw pity, remorse, morals, anxiety, pain, agony, love, hate, sadness, happiness and death. And as these emotions engulfed his previously dulled senses he kept the sword above his head for a second longer than he would have.

It was in the second that Robin raced to Marian side and had his own sword ready when Guy brought down the blade. The swords clanked as Guy's mind woke up to the new reality of the situation. Robin's blade met his own and he looked into the eyes of the outlaw with anger.

The sheriff started calling for guards but he was too close to Marian. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Now there was only Guy and Robin. Both seemed to know that sooner or later this would happen. It would come down to Robin, and it would come down to Guy.

"Gisborne," breathed Robin, "I want to give you some advice for your short future."

"What?" Gisborne asked.

"Everything is a choice," said Robin giving Marian a quick look, "everything that we do is choice."

Guy took a breath. And he looked at Marian too. If Robin had not stopped his blade from driving down into Marian, would he have gone through with it? Robin stepped closer to Guy attempting to strike him but Guy moved back.

That was part of Robin's plan too. Guy was now farther away from Marian; she in turn was farther away from harm. He could now fight Guy in open space free of any interruptions.

"All right Hood," yelled Guy as the two began to fight, "I do love her."

Robin raised his eyebrow. "And you would have proven your love to her by killing her? Very romantic Gisborne."

"Unlike other fools," said Guy as their weapons clanked. "I do not wear my emotions on my sleeve for the entire world to see and use."

"So where do you wear them when you need them Gisborne?"

"I do not have them to wear." Guy growled.

The man of the woods took another step closer to Guy. "So you do not love her then? You merely lust after her? You just crave her body for yourself and when you find that you cannot have her you kill her? Is that all Gisborne?"

"No!" he screamed in anger as he tried to bring down his sword on the outlaw who talked too much. "You are a fool Hood! I love her as much as I can love another."

"So," Robin yelled anger and pain coursing through his veins, "do you generally rape women that you love?"

Guy's eyes widened. "How did you know that? Did she tell you?"

"I had to watch it!" screamed the hero as he clanked his weapon against the weapon of his enemy.

"You saw that?" Guy's heart beat a little faster.

"There was no love there. You lusted after her, pure and simple. Guy, if you really loved her, as much as one can love another person, you would not listen to the sheriff anymore. You would have saved her when you had the chance. You would save her every time you had the chance."

Guy screamed and struck Robin's hand. Robin's sword fell from his hands and spun across the room. Marian screamed as Guy stepped closer to Robin. Robin was on the floor and Guy held a sword to Robin's throat.

"At least," Guy laughed, "my rescue attempts would work. I could save her, if I wanted to do so. Look at yourself Hood. You claim that you love justice; you are the hero of the common people. But you cannot even save the woman you love from death. You are a pitiful excuse for a hero."  
Robin kicked away Guy's sword with his foot and tackled him to the floor.

"At least," gasped Robin as he punched Guy, "I do not kill people I love. I am not a pitiful excuse for a lover."

So the lover fought the dreamer. The hero battled the villain. The man of the forest struggled against the man of the castle. Green clashed with black. Good and evil tried to destroy the other. And minutes before the end, both Robin and Guy were bloody and weak. But both wanted to continue fighting.

Robin knew that if he gave up for one minute Guy would destroy him, and then Guy would take Marian. Guy knew that if he gave up for one minute, Robin would kill him, and then Robin would get Marian.

And Marian watched this entire scene unfold before her eyes. She saw no victor and no loser. But she knew what would happen if Guy won, and she did not want that future. She knew what would happen if Robin won, and she longed for that future. Marian did not know what to do.

She was tied up to a pole. Her arms were broken she was bruised and battered. So Marian used the one thing that Guy and the sheriff had not taken away from her. She used her voice.

"Stop!"

**So we finally got a proper fight...just between robin and guy...but then marian had to go and ruin it...so i will ask you this question to all of you who read this whether you are a member or you just go on to fanfiction for the heck of it...should Guy be killed by Robin?? for that is where we are right now at this moment and i can see a way to end it either way...but i need to know what you think before i write the next chapter...please tell me and also i hope you enjoyed this chapter...love you all bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey...its been a while since ive written did you miss me much?? so the reason i havent written was because i wasnt sure how to continue from the present postion i had gotten the characters into...but i just figured out a perfect way...well i think soo...i have taken in all of your suggestions about the fate of robin marian and guy...and i came up with something...please tell me what you think...this is not the end...please read and review**

**Chapter Sixteen Will you listen? Will you obey?**

Both men turned to face Marian. They were panting, and out of breathe. She looked down at the two of them. "Listen to me!"

They did not move.

"The both of you need to stop this fighting. We know that it'll inevitably end in one's death at the hands of the other. Frankly, I could not stand to see that happen to either of you. Robin," she managed to turn her head to the man she loved, "you do not want Guy's death on your hands. You want to kill him because of all the evil that he's done to me, but how will his death solve anything?"

"And Guy," she shifted her gaze to the man who she cared for, "I know you want to kill Robin because of the sheriff. But listen to me, for the moment; the sheriff is not able to tell you want to do. You have the power to decide what you want. Guy this is your chance, to prove to yourself that you are a better man than the sheriff believes you to be."

How could Marian have known that the sheriff was slowly lifting out of his unconscious state? She was not able to see that the sheriff was blinking his eyes, and had heard what she had said. Vasey looked at both men stood transfixed at Marian's words. He slowly took out his sword and drew a small line across Marian's back. She gasped as she felt the blood running down her back.

The spell was broken at the sound of her gasp and both Robin and Guy stared at the sheriff.

The sheriff laughed. He felt no remorse, no guilt, and no pity for the girl writhing in pain and agony. "Come Gisborne, finish the job." He grinned; all could catch a glimpse of his missing tooth. Robin had given him that missing tooth months ago. He had thought that Marian was dead then, and he had gone on a killing rampage.

That toothless grin reminded Robin of all of the sheriff's immense evil. But before he could fight against the sheriff and end his evil reign Guy grabbed his arms. There was a fierce look in Guy's eyes that Robin, who tried to get out of Guy's grip, could not see. Guy was looking into the eyes of the sheriff with anger and regret.

But Vasey did not understand the intensity of the situation. "Oh, you wish to finish off the outlaw first before you kill his ladylove? Whatever order you want Gizzy I will not stop you. Oh my Gisborne, this will be an excellent day. I am so pleased with you Gisborne."

Now the hero, and the heroine were completely under Guy's power. Guy could almost see how everything would play out. First he would stab Hood; he would smile viciously as he stepped over Robin's bloody body. Then he would go over to Marian and stab her in the stomach. Maybe he would stab her in the heart, a place where he felt pain every day since she walked into his life.

And he could see the sheriff's eyes dancing with delight in each death. As each body would fall to the ground, and each would draw his or her last breath, the sheriff's eyes would be singing with the joy of Guy's sins and treachery.

Guy had always smiled when the sheriff's eyes were set alight but would he let them alight at the cost of her death? Could he force the light from her eyes just to bring a new light to the sheriff's?

Everything rested in Guy's hands. What would he do with the power he had been given? He looked at Marian. Her eyes were not on Guy's eyes. They rested on Robin. There was fear in the girl's eyes as she watched Robin struggle in Guy's arms.

She loved him. She loved Robin and not Guy.

The evidence was so clearly written on her face that it should have destroyed Guy's entire body and soul.

But it did not.

Marian's look let loose something in Guy that he never knew had existed. He saw in his mind's eye all of his encounters with Marian. He saw every time that she had smiled at him, every time that she filled his heart, every time that she had kissed him, and every time that he had loved her.

Suddenly he pulled Robin into him and whispered in his ear, "Do not interfere."

Before Robin had any chance to argue Guy released him and drew his sword.

The sheriff had changed his smile into a frown. "What are you doing Gisborne?"

"Something I should have done long ago." He pointed his sword at the sheriff. "Let her down!"

"What?" the sheriff asked with a chuckle.

"You heard him," said Robin holding his sword threateningly at the sheriff, "let her down."

"I told you, not to interfere," grumbled Guy. "This is not your battle Hood."  
"Maybe it should be," said Robin trying to take a lung at the sheriff.

The sheriff fought back with too much vigor and self-assurance. He was a better fighter than he had let on. Robin was surprised but he kept on fighting the sheriff one on one while Guy watched on.

He could see that Robin was losing. No matter how many times Robin tried to drive his sword at the sheriff, the sheriff would strike back with much more strength. The hero grew tired. Vasey slashed at his leg and Robin fell to the floor.

Robin could not get up. His wounded leg would not let him leap back up and continue fighting.

Guy looked at Robin and saw that he was looking up at Marian. He was smiling up at her. Gisborne could see Robin mouth Marian the words, _I love you._

He looked at Marian and saw tears starting to fall from her eyes.

So it was that moment when Guy realized where he stood.

It would not be solid ground, for sure, but it would be the right ground under his feet.

_This is for you Marian_. Guy thought wordlessly.

Vasey raised his sword up and started to let it fall on Robin but Guy was faster than Vasey's sword and stopped his weapon before it reached Robin.

Everyone was shocked. Marian smiled silently from the sidelines. Robin looked up with surprise at the realization that he was not dead. Vasey felt shock as Guy's sword met his own. And Guy was the most surprised out of all of them.

"You might want to rethink your choice," said the sheriff. "Do you really want to turn on me right now? We are so close to success Gisborne. The time is now!"

Gisborne nodded. "Yes, the time is now. And I will do what I know to be right."

He lunged at the sheriff and the two of them began to fight. Their skill with the sword was equal as they clashed together. Guy would attempt a strike and the sheriff would block. Next the sheriff would strike and Guy would block. On and on this went without either player breaking a sweat.

But Guy could feel himself weakening under the pressure of the sheriff. At last he fell to the ground in anguish. As he fell he managed to wound the sheriff, but it was no use. The sheriff looked down at Guy. His eyes were dull. There was no light in his eyes. There was no smile.

But Guy could see no sadness piercing the sheriff's eyes. There was no emotion behind the sheriff's black eyes. Guy never thought that there would be anything remotely emotional to the sheriff's eyes.

The sheriff saw only a fool looking up at him. Guy was no longer necessary. Guy was no longer useful for the sheriff's needs. Guy had to be thrown out, replaced, as all of the sheriff's assets were in the end.

Vasey did not believe in last looks. His heart had been blacked so long ago, and by so many different people there was no hope for him. He did not want hope for his withered soul anyway. Who needed that infernal hope?

So without any hesitation Vasey plunged his sword into Guy's stomach.

Marian screamed.

Guy looked down at his current position. He was still alive, but for how long?

The sheriff gave a regrettable sigh. He so did hate to waste weapons like that, but now the job was done. Vasey wiped his hands and turned around.

How surprised he was to see Robin Hood standing there. In Robin's hand was a sword and it was pointed threateningly at the sheriff's face.

But he was able to react to the surprise rather well. He gave a laugh. He smiled. There was some fear inside of his heart because he was without a weapon. It was inside Guy at the moment.

"Come off it Hood," said the sheriff. "You can't kill anyone anymore."

Robin shook his head. "You are wrong sheriff. I do kill. I kill for two things. I will kill for England, and I will kill for the brave and noble men who have been murdered by villains like you."

And with that Robin took his sword and plunged it in and out of the sheriff's body. The sheriff flopped to the floor. On his face was a horrified look that would remain on his face forever. It was fear of the realization that he had lost. He would wear that fear on his face as so many of his victims had before him forevermore.

**SOOOOO...what do you think?? too weird for guy to be sooooo goood all of the sudden?? were any of you cheering for him to make some kind of good comeback?? sorry if you wanted robin to kill him...i thought this would suprise you more...please tell me what you think...if its stupid or not...once again im not done with this story...i love to hear what you think...love you all bye (by the way guy is not dead yet)**


	17. Chapter 17

**this is the next chapter...might not be the best chapter in the world but i have to end one thing and begin another...well youll see what i mean...anyway please read and enjoy and review to tell me what you think...i have thought about the problems you gave me and ill try to solve them to the best of my ability in the up comming chapters...**

**Chapter seventeen: Change of Heat**

Robin did not stop to realize what he had just done. He did not watch as the sheriff fell to the floor never to rise again. Instead the hero of the forest ran to where his lady was tied up. He wordlessly untied her and she fell into his arms.

He carried Marian in his arms. Robin could feel how weak and thin she was and it tore him inside to think he had allowed it to happen. He walked her over to where Guy was lying on the floor.

"We're going to say goodbye to a fallen hero," whispered Robin to Marian.

Slowly he set Marian down. But she was too weak to walk. He held onto her waist and they limped the rest of the way to Guy's side.

Guy was watching them walk over to him. There was sadness in his eyes as he watched Marian struggle to stand. How could he have done that to her? Tears started forming in his eyes as the pain in his heart worsened. It was greater than the pain in his stomach from the deadly wound.

Marian was in tears as and Robin bent down to look at Guy. She stroked his hair with her hand. She slowly went through his black her with her fingers and smiled sadly. Robin turned to her, "I'll give you some privacy."

He stood up and walked to the other side of the room to let Marian talk to Guy in private. It ached him to see the two of them together, as it had killed him every time he saw them, but this time there was sadness in his heart for Gisborne included in the ache.

The slightly jealous hero knew that Marian loved him. But as he watched Marian smile down at Guy, there was still that discomfort and pain in Robin's heart.

_She loves him as a friend. _

On the other side of the room Marian was bent over Guy's body.

"Thank you," she whispered as the tears fell from her cheeks.

He smiled up at her. Guy attempted to raise up his hand at brush away the tears from her cheek. "I did it for you," he said quietly. "You must know that I saved Hood for you and you alone."

She grasped his hand in her own. "You are a good man Guy."

Guy managed a harsh chuckle. "I never wanted you to think of me as a murderer. I always wanted to you see the different side of me Marian. I wanted to be the side that you always seemed to bring out of me from the depths of my soul. But I was a fool, wasn't I? I loved power, and glory more than I admitted to loving you."

She nodded silently.

"Marian," he whispered, "if I had not…been what I was…would there have been a chance for us? Would we have had a chance while Hood was gone?"

What could Marian say to the dying man?

The truth could have killed him, and he was already dying.

"Yes," she breathed, "if you were the man that I see in you now, there would have been a chance for us."

That made Guy smile. He closed his eyes. "So there was always a chance for us to be together."

Robin walked back to Marian's side and bent down next to her. "Is he gone?"

She shook her head. "Do you want to say something?"

The man of the forest said, "Gisborne?"

Gisborne grudgingly opened his eyes and looked up at the face of the man he had spent two years trying to kill. "Yes?"

"This is hard for me to say," said Robin looking into his former enemy's eyes, "but I want to thank you for saving Marian's life. I owe you for saving her life and my life. Gisborne you are a better man than I gave you credit for, and I am sorry about that. I can't forgive you for what you've done to Marian, but I think that at the last moments of your life you showed everyone that you are a true hero. God bless you, sir, you were a fighter to the last."

Guy looked up at Robin. His vision was starting to blur. But he could see Robin's sad smile. He could see bright tears in Robin's eyes.

_He is a good man too. Maybe I should have been on his side more often._

"I am sorry for trying to kill the king in Acre. I should have been fighting for him. And I am sorry for stabbing you Hood…Locksley; you are a good fighter too. Promise me one thing though."

"Anything Gisborne," said Robin.

"Promise me that you will love her in a way I never could," said Guy looking at Marian. "Promise me that you will care for her in a way that I never did. Protect her from people like me." He laughed then and sighed. "This was not how I thought everything out end. But I suppose that this washes away the blood of my deeds more than anything else. I do love you Marian. I loved you every day. I loved you while I hurt you, I loved you while I tortured you, and I love while I die here now."

Marian forced herself to forget the pain in her body as she bent down towards Guy's face and kissed him softly on the lips. Robin helped her sit back up.

"I'll miss you Guy," she said quietly.

"I love you Marian," said Guy.

Then Guy turned to Robin, "Think about me while you fight Hood, I'll be waiting you." He laughed but stopped almost as soon as he had begun. "You might want something in my pocket Hood, if you want to finish the job that is." Then without explaining what he meant he wordlessly grabbed the sword and pulled it out of his stomach.

The last thing Guy remembered seeing was her face looking at him. And as he closed his eyes to the world forever, Guy saw her green eyes soothing him past all pain until he felt nothing more.

When they knew he was dead Marian wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and softly cried. She cried for her wounds, and for Robin's pain. She cried for her father, dead and gone. And she cried for the misunderstood man who should not have died today. Once there were no more tears she kissed Robin's lips and hugged him.

"We have to leave," he said quietly. " We need to leave now, before the guards show up and find out what has happened."

"Wait," said Marian, "what about what Guy said? Check his pockets."

Robin did so, and felt something small and smooth in Guy's right pocket. He took out the green ring he had given to her when he had asked her to marry him. "Do you still want to wear it?" He was a bit concerned if her feelings were for Guy were stronger now.

But he should not have felt jealously of any kind.

Marian nodded and Robin slipped the ring onto her finger.

Robin took Marian in his arms and stood up.

He assessed the situation in his mind. _Okay, so no more sheriff, no more Guy, we'll have an easier time escaping. The problem is that the guards will still be ready to attack us at any moment. What are we going to do? She's in no condition to walk, and I cannot protect her and fight off guards at the same time._

At that same moment the door opened. Robin saw Much's head poke out from the door. When he saw what had happened he turned around and bade everyone else to follow him. When the entire gang was in the room and had seen Guy and the sheriff on the floor Robin and Marian told them what had happened.

"This you should not have done alone," said Little John.

"I cannot undo what happened," said Robin slightly annoyed, "but we need to get out of here."

Djaq seemed unsure. "What are we going to do with the bodies?"

"The guards will discover them," said Allan looking at the sheriff's dead expression. "They can decide what to do with them now."

"I think we should bury Guy," said Marian quietly. She was still holding on to Robin's neck but all of the gang could still hear her words.

"We're going to risk our lives for Gisborne?" asked Much doubtfully.

"He risked his own for us," reminded Robin. "We will bring his body with us. Little John?"

Little John wordlessly picked up Guy's bloody body. "Now we go!"

"But we still have no idea how to get out of here with everything intact," commented Allan.

"I have an idea," said Will. "Djaq, Allan, Much and I can make a circle around Little John, you and Marian. We'll have our weapons out and ready to use in case any guards come. But we have to keep the circle together and make sure it does not get broken."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Guy, who could not nod.

So Allan, Djaq, Will and Much stood in a circle around Little John, Robin and Marian. They walked out of the room silently. At first they met no guards along the corridors, but eventually guards started coming at them from all angles. The gang was able to fight them off.

At last they made it out of the castle, they ran out of Nottingham, and into the forest.

As they walked to the camp Robin knew they were safe for the moment. But there were still unsolved puzzles. First of all, what would happen when the guards found out that the sheriff was dead? Would Prince John truly destroy Nottingham and burn it to the ground?

But for now, for the moment everyone Robin cared about was safe. He was with Marian in the forest where he had always dreamed they would be. He and Marian, his Marian, were together. For the present time, there was no fear, and Robin wished that the moment would last forever.

But as always, a moment is only a moment in time and danger was lurking on the horizon.

**So...whats hows this going to end?? another person to bury...fifty problems that need solving...and a marriage that still hasnt happened yet...will it ever happen?? what did you think of guy's last moments?? heroic?? stupid?? necessary?? please tell me what you think i adore reading your comments...love you all to death...bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**Its been a while since updating but here it is....i hope you all enjoy this chapter...its not my best work...not much happens in it....but i still think it is a worthwhile chapter...but thats up to you to decide....please read review and enjoy**

**Chapter eighteen: There is more?**

The first thing that Marian saw when she opened her eyes were Robin's green eyes gazing down at her. He was smiling at her. "Good morning my darling."

Robin laughed. "It is not morning love, you have been sleeping through the afternoon. It is night now and dawn will come eventually."

Marian's eyes widened. Fear pulsed through her body. She tried to sit up but there was too much pain in her ribs for her to sit up. Robin noticed Marian's struggle and wrapped his arms around her to pull her up. "What is it Marian? What is the matter?"

"Robin, do you know what happens in Nottingham castle in the early hours of the morning?" she asked. She would have wrapped her arms around Robin but she could not quite move her arms too well. Instead Marian rested her head on Robin's shoulder.

"What?" Robin tried to keep his voice calm.

"Prince John sends a man to make sure that the sheriff is there and alive. But in a few hours when he comes there will not be a sheriff and then he will burn Nottingham to the ground." Tears started falling from her eyes onto Robin's shoulder.

Robin rubbed her back lightly. "We will not let that happen Marian. I promise you everything will be all right. And in the end, you and I will be together. For now you need more rest." After he put her back in the bed he stood up and looked down at Marian. She was gazing up at him. She was currently lying on his own bed. The idea of Marian in his bed sent a mischievous smile to form in his lips.

But then the idea that she could not put her arms around him flashed through his mind. He was refocused on the goal at hand. He bent down and kissed Marian lightly on the lips and then walked away. Robin walked to the fire that Much had lit. Sitting around in a circle was his gang. They looked up at him as he walked towards them and finally sat down beside Allan.

"We were just talking about what to do next," explained Djaq.

"I still think we should go with John's plan," insisted Much putting his own two cents into the mixture.

Robin looked quizzically at Little John. "We bring about a new government to Nottingham. We still obey the king but we have a system where everyone gets a fair share of food and everyone is treated equally," explained John.

Robin made a face. "I do not think the villagers are quite ready for that yet John."

"I do not think I am quite ready for that yet," muttered Allan.

"You think then," John growled.

There was silence around the crackling fire. Then Robin spoke, "We have until dawn to decide what to do."

"Why?" asked Will.

"Because at dawn Prince John's men come to make sure the sheriff is still running things. This man comes every single day. We need to figure this out before dawn so we can stop this man from reporting that the sheriff is not here."

A look of understanding came into the eyes of his men.

"Obviously we need to keep this man from talking at the point of a sword, that seems simple enough," said Allan.

"Yes but if the man does not come back with a good report to Prince John, then they will either realize something fishy is going on or they'll send someone else in this man's place," corrected Djaq.

Allan slumped his shoulders.

"Too bad no one keeps any extra sheriff's in the back of the closet," joked Much.

But Robin seemed to have a light bulb go off in his head. "Much you're a genius."

"I am?" he asked his master. "I mean…of course I am. But just remind me master, why am I a genius?"

Robin laughed. For the first time he had a plan. He had a decent plan for how to end this all. "I will tell you. We make sure that there is a sheriff waiting to meet this man. We make sure that this man knows what will happen if he tells anyone the truth, and then, problem solved. The only question that remains to us boys, is, who gets to be the new sheriff?"

"We cannot let one of the nobles be the new sheriff," said Will. "They would become greedy with power and we'd have another Vasey."

"As much as I'd like to see the villagers as the leaders of power," sighed John, "it cannot be them. The new sheriff should have some kind of experience."

"One of us?" suggested Allan.

There was silence as the gang looked at each other. What would they do if the power were turned over to them? Would they abuse the title just has Vasey had?

And as the gang considered themselves they each thought of the others as a sheriff.

Would Allan be too cocky?

Would John lose his tempter too much?

Would Much be able to add and subtract the income?

Would Robin be able to punish the undeserving?

Would people respect Djaq even though she was a woman?

Would Will…?

And then they stopped thinking. The answer was right there on the table. Djaq, Allan, Much, John, and Robin looked at Will Scarlett. They smiled at him and thought of their unspoken choice of sheriff. Will, would make the best possible sheriff. He would not be cocky like Allan. He would not let lose his temper like John. Unlike Much, Will could do his addition and subtract rather well. It was obvious that he was ready to punish the evildoers. And he was not a woman.

Djaq said what they were thinking aloud. "Will."

He turned at the sound of his name. He had been thinking of everyone else and had not considered himself in the equation of a sheriff. But he did like the way it rolled off of the tongue.

_Sheriff Will. _

_Sheriff Scarlett._

And with the money in the castle, he could give to the poor. He could bring his friends out of hiding in the forest. He could make sure that Little Lukey was taken care of in Scarborough. Will glanced at Djaq.

_I will finally be able to provide for her. I can now marry her._

"Why not?" he said at last.

So it was decided that Will would be the new sheriff. The gang arose and Much put out the fire. They readied themselves for that they hoped would be their last trip to Nottingham as outlaws. But Robin was not so sure about the last bit. He had been a outlaw for two years already. The forest had grown on him and he liked to think of it as his home.

However as he threw his quiver over his shoulder and grabbed his bow he thought about his new priorities.

_Marian might want to keep living in the luxury that she is used to. If she wants me to reclaim my title than I will. _

Robin ran back to Marian's side. She had begun to doze off again but she heard Robin's feet and slowly opened her eyes. "You are back."

"Actually," he said grudgingly, "I came back to say good bye. We are going off to Nottingham again. We are going to fix the situation of no sheriff. Everything will be okay in the end. I promise Marian."

"I love you," she whispered.

"You are always in my heart."

He turned to go when Marian called, "Robin!"

Robin turned back quickly. "Yes love?"

"Try not to get into too much trouble." She smiled but there was the slightest edge of seriousness in her voice. And Robin was able to catch that and he nodded. Then he turned back and left with his men to Nottingham.

**WILL as sheriff...did anyone see that coming??? what do you think of this plan of action?? where any of you anticipating another idea??? do you think they should go about this differently...its not too late to change my mind...im completely open to suggestions...also will the plan work?? was it a good idea just leaving marian alone...in camp...by herself...wounded??? uhoh.....read and review i love you all bye**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG it has been months since ive written anything...i hope you all havent forgotten about me...im really soorry ill try to make everything good again...writing and all of that stuff....i blame stupid school classes work you name it...but everythings low riht not so im writing agian..as always tell me what you think i hope you enjoy it...ive mised you guys**

**Chapter nineteen: Can we fix mistakes?**

Robin and the rest of his gang were now inside Nottingham castle again. They were in the sheriff's quarters, a place no one had expected to visit again. The gang had rummaged through the sheriff's drawers and found suitable clothes for Will.

He sank into the sheriff's bed and pretended to sleep peacefully. Meanwhile Robin, Djaq, John, Much, and Allan all hid in corners around the room. As Robin waited for the footsteps of Prince John's man he thought about Marian. He thought of the way she had looked up at him with eyes full of hope and sadness. Why had he left her alone? Suddenly, he wanted, more than anything, to stay with her and protect her.

What if someone recognized her and took her away? He had promised himself and promised her that he would never leave her again. But then he leaves her, again! What if something happened to her?

_God I cannot live without her._

Then suddenly he was pushed rudely out of his daunting thoughts by the sound of boots on the stone floor. The man sent by prince John was looking down at Will with a confused expression on his face. Will had opened his eyes and was sitting up in the sheriff's bed. "Did you miss me?"

"You are not the sheriff." The man put a hand to his mouth. Then he took out a sword and pointed it at Will's throat.

"I would not do that if I were you," said Djaq stepping out of her hiding place. She smiled as she pointed her own sword at the man. Then she was joined by John, Robin, Much and Allan.

"If I were you," continued Robin with a smile on his face, "I would put a nice little stamp in the book of yours today. Then I would advice that you skip on over to Prince John and tell him the sheriff has decreed that Prince John does not need his men waiting for him to die mysterious. He is in perfect physical and mental condition. There are no threats to the sheriff's position anymore. Do you have all of that in your little brain?"

The man nodded with a shaking smile. He quickly flipped out his book and put a nice stamp on one of the blank squares. Robin clapped his hands and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "All right who wants to volunteer to accompany our fine man back to his boss and make sure he speaks what we have instructed him to say?"  
Everyone looked to the man next to him. Will was enjoying this tension of his friends. But then he realized a bleak fact, after unofficially assuming this position; he could never go back to his friends. He would be the sheriff of Nottingham. A big responsibility such as that needed a full time man on the job.

Will looked briefly at Djaq. She did not look in his direction. Her eyes were on the ground. _I wonder what she is thinking about?_

His love was also considering what Will's new position meant for them. _Will I have to leave the gang and live in Nottingham as a lady? Dresses and gowns do not really suit me…_

As both lovers mulled over their future Allan spoke, "I'll take him Robin. I figure, you guys can handle the fort without me for a few days."

Robin smiled. "He's all yours. Now Will," he turned to face Will, "do you want an official ceremony certifying your new position as sheriff?"

Will shrugged, "This was the most official I thought it was going to be. Anyway, you know I'm a pretty unofficial man." He then stood up and put a hand over his heart. "All the same," he said, "I will make pledge to you."

Allan to Much and whispered, "Should we fetch a priest to hear this?"

"Shush!" whispered Much.

"I do promise to uphold justice and the laws of Nottingham before the destruction and cruelty of our former sheriff. I swear that I will be a faithful servant to my people and to you." And at that moment he turned to Djaq and bent down on one knee.

"Oh my lord," said Much.

"It was about time," sniggered John.

"The priest does not seem like a bad idea now right?" asked Allan.

"Djaq," began Will, "I know that I am just a poor man, and I do not have much to offer you in this life. But now that I have some sort of a title, I was hoping that you would accept my proposal of marriage if I should ask of it?"

Allan raised his eyebrow. "Wait I'm confused? Did he propose to her or not?"

"Will you shut up already?" growled John.

Djaq smiled and flung her arms around Will's neck. "Will I would have married you without this title, because this is not what I love. I do not love riches, and palaces. I love you, no matter who you are or how much money you have. I love you Will Scarlet."

"I love you too," he whispered lovingly.

And with that Allan left with prince John's henchman. Will and Djaq decided that they would live in the castle and start fixing things up around Nottingham. They had plans to feed the peasants and start abolishing the rigid tax system Vasey had imposed upon them for years.

Will's first decree was to make Much into the lord he had always longed to be. Much became the lord of Bonchurch and he happily set off to Bonchurch to start living the way he had always dreamed.

The only two who walked back to the camp were John and Robin. Both men were silent as they left Nottingham and made their way into the forest. Finally Robin broke the silence, "What are you going to do now John?"

John scratched his head. "It has been so long since I have done anything else but call the forest my home. I do not know how I can just suddenly change everything and live as an accepted member of society. If I had Alice and little John, maybe I could see rebuilding a life for myself, but I haven't a clue as to what I will do. Have you?"

John expected Robin to answer immediately. But Robin had been going back and forth with this issue all day. Besides John, everyone seemed to have a place to fit into. Much had his Bonchurch, Will had Nottingham, Djaq had Will, Allan…well lord knows that Allan would come out all right in the end. But Robin…well he knew that Will would restore his lands in one second. And he liked the idea of living in his own home again, with Marian by his side. He smiled as he thought of this possibility.

But there was so much he wanted to do for the people. Sure Will would fix the big problems that the sheriff had caused, but Will could not solve all of the problems that plagued Nottingham. There were still poor peasants, and thieving crooks. The people still needed someone to protect them.

And Robin realized with an undeniable truth that, _I need the people._

But then there was Marian. Would Marian mind living in the woods? He had always picked the two of them living together with the trees for company. He didn't understand why he fantasies about that, but he could never picture Marian in a stone castle. He wanted Marian to be happy. But would she be happy without secure walls around her?

Robin had no idea and so he remained silent while Little John was left to ponder his own conclusion of Robin's silence. But then they saw something that made both men lose their breath. As they walked to the camp they realized that there were footsteps walking towards their camp.

Robin almost died. _Marian!_

He broke into a run while John followed close behind him. They reached camp and found it abandoned. Marian was nowhere to be found.

**WHERE IS SHEE?? why do bad things keep happeing to that woman??? welll find out and keep reading and loving it...i love you all **


	20. Chapter 20

**Its been ten days since ive updated and as you can imagine we are nearing the end of this particular tale...i do have a few twists left though...dont lose faith in me yet...i love writing this story and i thank all of my reviewers and just readers who stuck with this story and didnt give up on it even while the author of this story (me) wandered in self doubt and writers block....i love you all and please read review and enjoy this chapter...just as much as i enjoyed writing it**

**Chapter twenty: Is it finally over?**

_Please God tell me I'm dreaming_

Robin collapsed on the forest floor. He and Little John had thoroughly searched the camp for any sign of Marian. She was not at the camp.

_I should not have left her. Why do I always leave her? _Robin let his brain back track through time to another significant time when he had left her. He remembered bitterly the last time they met before he was to leave for the Crusades. Marian had not cried when he told her she just looked at him.

_So this is it then? _Her reply was cold.

_I'll come back Marian. I will always come back. _He had tried to reassure her.

She rolled her eyes at Robin. _How do I know you'll come back? _

_Is it not enough that I tell you I will return? _Robin had attempted a smile.

_Men often break promises. _She quickly retorted.

He had sighed and took her hand in his. He led her out of her house at Knighton, to this very forest. Robin told her to look up at the sky. She did so suspiciously. Robin pointed to the sun. _Do you see the sun up there in the sky Marian_?

_Yes, is this a trick question? _She raised her eyebrow.

He had laughed at her and shook his head. _No my love. The sun warms the day right? But every night it has to leave the people it loves and watches over. Then before the people know it, the sun comes back. Marian, I promise you, by the sun in the sky that I will return to you._

The girl of his dreams had smiled at him and kissed him.

Now years had gone by since that promise. It had been broken, torn, and ripped to shreds. Finally he could take it no longer. He could not control the pain that seemed to alight his eyes. Tears fell rapidly from his cheeks and he stood up. Robin turned to see where John was. John's back was to Robin as he was searching for Marian as well.

But Robin realized that he had to do search alone. He broke into a run. He had no idea where he was running but he ran madly through the forest. Then as he stopped, short of breath and weary, he found a clue. On the forest floor laid a patch of cloth, from a dress.

_I really need to find her!_

He ran the same direction and found other small pieces of cloth on the ground. And then he came to a clearing where he finally found her. Marian was on the ground panting and gasping for breath and a man stood over her. And Robin no longer waited, he no longer thought. Robin drove into the clearing screaming like a mad man and struck out at the stranger.

The stranger tried to fight back but he had no idea that the man he was fighting was bent on an unquenchable rage. Soon the fight was over. It was over before it even began. The stranger dropped his weapon on the ground and he fell to his knees.

"Please have mercy sir," he cried at Robin's feet. "I am just a poor thief. I did not know that she was yours. Please let me go."

And what was Robin to do? This man had tried to take advantage of Marian, his beautiful Marian. He could not stand that. But the man was simply that, a man, who could not control his desires or lusts. Robin remembered another man who could not control himself with Marian. Thinking of Gisborne brought back hatred and rage but yet at the same time brought back sadness. Guy had been a good man underneath the dark black façade he always wore.

Maybe this man was too. Maybe he was a good man underneath everything. And maybe Robin would have heeded that voice in his head that told him to think and give second chances. But then he saw Marian _really_ saw her. She was covered in blood, from fresh wounds, her dress was ripped, and mud was covering her hair.

But she still wore a smile when she looked at his face.

Seeing her that way, still trying to act as if she was fine, nearly killed him. Robin slowly turned his face back to the man. All he could see was Marian's face crying out to him in pain. He shook his head and held his sword above his head and was about to let it slide swiftly in the man's heart. It would have done so if not for the hands on the hilt of Robin's sword, which restrained him from his actions.

It was John. He had followed Robin through his crazy run and had come upon Robin bending over the man ready to make the kill.

"We do not kill." He said this slowly and calmly. He motioned for the man to leave and the stranger did so without a word. Robin let his sword drop slowly to the ground. He closed his eyes and sunk to the grassy floor. John took a step back to give Robin his space.

Marian, who had watched this entire scene take place, slowly slid her way over to Robin's side. Her legs, although in the process of healing, were still weak and broken. When she finally got to Robin she wordlessly took his hand in hers. Then Robin looked at her. She could see the tears in his eyes. The tears were because of her. And then she too began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" asked Robin wiping away his tears with his free hand.

"It's all my fault," she said simply.

Robin rolled his eyes and dropped her hand. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms warmly. "I love you. I love you more than my existence. I will never leave you again."

"Like the sun right?" she asked with a smile.

_She remembers still?_

"Marian?" asked Robin quietly for her ears alone.

"Yes?" she answered back.

"Will you marry me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I already told you I would. Did you forget already?"

He shook his head and lightly touched her cheek. "No. Will you marry me today?"

"Really?"

"I've already lost you twice Marian, I'm not about to risk losing you a third time. Will will marry us in Nottingham, he is the sheriff now. And I will be the happiest man that ever lived if you say yes, again."

"I will marry you today," said Marian. "But how can I do that if I cannot stand up properly?"

Robin laughed and very carefully lifted her up as he stood up.

"Oh," she said as a blush escaped her pale cheeks.

Then he kissed her, as if he had never kissed her before in his life. She returned it as she had never kissed him in her life. They only parted from their embrace because they heard a small sigh from Little John.

"Sorry," said Robin to John as he walked over to him, still carrying Marian. "Do you want to come to the wedding?"

"What else have I got to do now?" asked Little John wearily.

And he meant it. For two years he had been part of Robin's gang just like the rest of them. But he had been an outlaw far longer than they had. He had been considered as a dead man to the only person who truly cared about his life. Alice Little. She was gone now, she and his son John, had left Nottingham with Alice's new husband.

Now John was not expecting that Alice would one day come back to Nottingham with John in her arms. He knew it was foolish to hope for such things, or even to hope at all. But yet he could not stop loving Alice and his son even though they were far away and probably happy without him.

John tried to keep this edge off of his voice as he spoke with Robin and Marian but they could tell he was unhappy. The three of them set off back for the camp, two wore smiles on the faces and the third wore a shrug. At camp they found Allan running around and scratching his head.

"What's the matter Allan?" asked Robin curiously.

As soon as Allan saw the trio he took a deep breath and sighed. "For a minute you scared me. First I could not find Marian anyway and then I tried looking for you and Little John. I thought you'd all been captured or run off without me."

"That's just silly Allan," said Marian kindly. "We would never do that."

"I couldn't get very far carrying her could I?" joked Robin.

"You are not counted out Allan," said John with true seriousness.

"Thanks," said Allan startled by John's response. "What happened?"

Robin looked from John to Marian and then to Allan. "It seems that Marian got herself into trouble without us around."

"Is she okay?" The concern was clear in Allan's voice.

"I'm fine," said Marian. "Robin and little John got there before anything seriously bad happened."

"How do you feel about walking to Nottingham with us?" asked Robin cutting to the chase.

"What is the occasion?"

"We're getting married," said Robin.

"Robin I like you, just not in that way," laughed Allan. "But I'm not being funny when I say that I am glad the two of you are finally tying the knot. What are we waiting for?"

"We go." John's simple command beckoned the foursome out of the camp and they started on their trek back to Nottingham. Questions still unanswered filled Robin's heart. Where would they live once they were married? He had not shared his true feelings with anyone but himself. He tried to convince himself that he would be happy back in Locksley with his servants and peasants, and his Marian. But he felt that he would not be happy unless he was in the forest protecting his people the only way he knew how.

Would Marian want to live the life of a lady? She had been living like a lady all of her life, why would she want to change now just because of him? He had done nothing of late to convince her that he could provide for her if they lived in the forest of Sherwood. And what if he left on a mission? Would he have the courage to bring her along or would he leave her at the camp where God knows what could happen to her?

But even though these questions continued to haunt the back of Robin's mind, things changed since his last visit to Nottingham. This time Marian was safely in Robin's arms. She wasn't going anywhere this time. He'd make sure of that, damn sure of that.

**Do you really think the wedding will go according to plan??? will john get back alice??? will much make a fool of himself??? will will be overthrown by some new character only introduced just to confuse and baffle you?? well maybe not all of that will happen but keep reading to find out all the crazniess of the wedding (or not wedding) love you all to death have a good day **


	21. Chapter 21

**We are so nearing the end of this tale...i thank you to anyone who sticks this out to the end...you will not be disappointed....i hope please read review and enjoy this **

**Chapter Twenty-One: Till the Day I Die**

Once the trio had reached Nottingham they found that everything was as it should be. They found all the residents of Nottingham looking anxiously up at Will's smiling face. He was giving his first speech as a sheriff while Djaq watched happily by his side. The Will stopped when he caught sight of Robin, John, and Marian.

"Let it be known," said Will in a loud resonating voice, "that you have one man to thank for all the good he has done in the past two years. Robin of Locksley!" He extended his hand to Robin and bent his head to the man who had been his leader for two long years. Then all the people in the streets turned to Robin and he smiled at him, still holding Marian tightly in his arms. "Robin!" Will called down in a voice of joy. "I have something to tell you, it is very important, and I can think of no better time to do it than this moment."

"What is it?" Robin anxiously waited for Will's reply.

"Your titles are to be reinstated. You are no longer an outlaw Robin; you will become a recognized member of society, a lord once more." Will then left his position at the window and grabbed Djaq's hand. He appeared some time later walking down the steps of the entrance to the castle. He held a sword in one hand, and Djaq's hand in his other hand. The crowd parted as he made his way to Robin's side.

Will let go of Djaq's hand and held out his sword to Robin. "Kneel, Robin."

Robin hesitantly looked around at the throng of people smiling at him. John shrugged at him. He was absolutely sure of one thing at that moment; he did not want the title back. After living in nature for two years, seeing the way the rich abused their power, he could not rejoin that community.

He knew that Will, God bless him, would try to do all he could for the people of Nottingham and the other villages around Nottingham. But there would always be poor people who would have less than the wealthy. There would always be crooks and thieves in the world in which he lived. Someone should make sure that everything was in line. Will could do it, Robin knew, but Will would no longer be around the poor to understand what they suffered. Of course Will knew what they suffered, but…Robin did not want to go back to being lord of the manor.

Then he felt Marian in his arms. Her head was lightly resting on his shoulder. She was the most important thing that mattered anymore. So the hero swallowed and took a deep breath. He knelt down, still holding Marian, and bent his head.

He did not fully listen to Will's voice or the words he spoke. The first word Robin listened to was, "Arise, Sir Robin of Locksley and Earl of Huntington." Robin carefully rose to his feet and smiled briefly.

Through this entire ordeal Marian did not say a word. She was secretly hoping that Robin would deny the title. She did not want to go back to living as a lady in a castle. Castles filled with servants and tapestries were not home to her any longer. Marian had hoped that they would live in the forest once they were married. But she supposed that Robin would want her safely in a castle where he could keep an eye on her.

A smile crept to Marian's face at the thought of Robin wanted to protect her. The same smile that in Robin's mind, was mistaken for happiness at the thought of living in a castle. Robin then turned to Will. "Thank you my friend, now I have favor to ask of you."

"Name it."

"Will you marry us today, preferably right now?"

Will smiled. "Anything for the earl." Then he motioned for Robin, and John to follow him into the castle.

Djaq seemed to snap into action. "If you two are going to be married today then we will have to prepare quickly. I'll take Marian from you, you should not see the bride before the wedding."

Robin grudgingly gave Marian to Djaq and Djaq slowly set Marian down on her feet. The gang found that Marian could manage to walk pretty well enough on her own, but she slipped a few times. Robin caught her before she fell to the floor but Djaq's face made Robin back away until the wedding.

Will led Robin and John off to the right while Djaq and Marian went to the left. Will clasped his hand on Robin's shoulder. "There's a special guest I'd like to introduce to you." Will led the two former outlaws into the Great Hall. There they found Much dressed in regal clothes sitting in the former sheriff's seat. Much, upon seeing his friends, leapt to his feet. "It is about time the two of you showed up."

Will held his hand out to Much. "Meet the Earl of Bonchurch."

Robin hugged Much. He whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry I never did this for you when I had the chance."

Much released him with a shrug. "At least we are both nobles now. That is good enough for me. I heard you were getting married today."

Robin raised his eyebrow and turned to Will.

"Thin walls," Will explained.

Through this conversation John remained silently in contemplation. It wasn't really contemplation; it was more of a newly awakened longing for his wife and son. If only…

Robin saw the distress in his friend's eyes. He turned to Will and motioned that the two of them needed to speak privately. They excused themselves and walked out of the room. Once out of the room Robin began his question.

"Do you think it would be at all possible to do another favor?"

"Robin, come of it, just tell me."

"Would it be possible, now that you have this new position, to start an investigation?" Robin asked.

"Who are we trying to find Robin?" Will crossed his arms.

"Alice Little and John Little."

Will stepped back. "Robin, it might not be so easy to find her. I could send a troop to seek out the neighboring counties for her."

"Then do so." Robin started walking back to the great hall but Will stopped him.

"But what if she does not want him Robin? How would do you think he would feel if she rejected him again?"

Robin smiled giddily. "That's why we won't tell him until we are positive that she returns."

Once this secret plan was set Robin went back into the great hall and Will went into his war room to consult with his soldiers about finding two missing persons.

"Where is Will?" asked Much.

Robin shrugged. "Stately matters to attend to."

John and Much believed Robin's answer and dismissed it as unimportant. They busied themselves with readying the great hall for the moment Marian and Djaq would arrive. Robin could not stop smiling as he pictured Marian, beautifully dressed in traditional white, gliding down the isle, gliding down to him.

John noticed his friend's dreamy gaze and sighed. It was not that John did not wish Robin to be happy now that everything was over. But he envied Robin; as he envied Will, and even Much in understand their place in life. John was not a dreamer like Robin, nor was he cut out to be a statesman like Will, neither was he to be a happy lord like Much.

Meanwhile as Djaq helped Marian prepare for the wedding, Marian pondered her future life with Robin. She smiled through the entire daydream until they reached Robin's castle. A groan escaped Marian's mouth, which Djaq distinctly heard.

"What's wrong?" She paused while brushing Marian's hair and turned to face her friend.

"Nothing."

"Come on Marian, you can tell me."

"Are you happy here with Will, living in this castle?" Marian asked nervously.

Djaq smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I love living with Will, and I do not mind our new accommodations. That is not what you really wanted to ask me was it?"

"No. It is just, I want to live in the forest with Robin once we are married but I fear to tell him this because of my recent, misadventures in the forest. I do not want him to constantly worry about my well being while we live in the forest, but to tell you the truth, I am through with living with stonewalls. There is so much freedom in the forest. But it would worry Robin I am sure of it."

"That's love for you," pointed out Djaq. "But it is not right to keep secrets from your future spouse, especially when it concerns your living arrangements. So I'm calling off the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding, and I give you leave to find him and tell him the truth."

Marian took a deep breath and slowly stood up. She did not shake so much anymore and Djaq had wrapped up all the remaining cuts and bruises Marian had sustained. She slowly made her way out of the room to find Robin.

Meanwhile, Robin stole off from his friends to find Marian. He did not like the idea of not seeing Marian before the wedding.

_I love her too much to part from her for this long._

As it happened Robin and Marian soon bumped into each other. They both laughed nervously at the other at their shared foolishness. "I have to tell you something," Marian said calmly looking into Robin's loving eyes.

"What?" He could not stop smiling at her.

"I do not want to live at Locksley once we are married." Her words came out quickly but Robin caught their meaning clearly as if she had spoken the words slowly. He began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked.

"Because I feel the same way," he said. "I do not want to leave the forest. There is so much I still, well, _we,_ still need to do in the forest. England still needs us to protect her from any future sheriff Vasieys.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

They realized that music was coming from the great hall. The wedding was about to begin. Robin quickly kissed Marian one last time and ran into the great hall to stand next beside Much as his best man. When Robin entered he found Will at the front smiling broadly. Much was standing on the side giving Robin the thumbs up. John surprisingly was playing the lute, which Robin had heard earlier. Another day Robin would have commented on John's surprising musical talent. But today, this moment, Robin had no words as he stared with awe and love at the girl he loved who walked down the isle. Djaq walked beside her, ready to help if Marian had all seemed to fall, but Marian carried herself with pride as she concentrated on getting closer to the man she loved.

When she reached Robin's side Will began to speak. "We are gathered here, on this day, to witness the union of Robin of Locksley, and Lady Marian. You might question why I find myself up at this post instead of a preacher or a priest. But it is us, the gang, who know Robin and Marian well enough to truly marry them. No other man, nor group, could do them justice. I have known Robin for many years, I have fought by his side and I am truly a better man to know him. And he is a better man because Marian is by his side. She is everything to him, as he is to her. Now the two of you may exchange vows."

Robin clasped Marian's hand. "Marian, there are so many words for how I feel towards you. Yet none of them can explain clearly the love I feel for you. You complete my soul and you are my essence. I will love you with my entire heart for all the days of my life."

Marian looked up into Robin's beautiful eyes. "Robin, you are my strength when I need someone to lean on. Yet you are also my greatest weakness, and I am thankful each time that I fall into your loving arms. I want to spend my entire lifetime by your side only. We have been through so much together and I could not imagine another man who I would ever want to be with as much as I want to be with as much as I want to be with you."

Once they had exchanged vows Will let them exchange rings. Then once Robin slipped his ring onto Marian's finger, and she slipped her ring onto his finger, Will spoke again, "I cannot see any reason why these two should not be together but if there is any reason why these two should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly a loud cry echoed from the back of the great hall. "Stop the wedding!"

**OMG who was that??? will John ever be reunited with Alice??? will Robin and Marian ever tie the knot?? will Allan ever come back from his assignment?? and where did john learn how to play the lute?? find out and keep reading i love you all so much**


	22. Chapter 22

**it would suprise me if anyone read this chapter...with the new season coming i felt it my duty to end this story...it has been great fun writing chapter after chapter and hearing comments from all of you...if you are still out there...you've been a great group of readers to write for and i totally understand if you dont read/dont like this chapter my muse seems rapildy fading and if i capture it again ill write other better stories...this is the end and beginning and all those sappy things everyone says the reason i say this is because this is the first time ive ever finished a story before of this length...so i hope this satisfies you for now...there will be more because if we know anything about robin hood hell always be back and so will i**

**Chapter Twenty Two The End is In Sight!**

All turned to the back of the room to see the new comer. They were surprised to see Allan striding into the room with a smile on his face. "Did you really think that I would miss your wedding?" he asked looking from face to face with happiness. Allan was not alone, walking beside him was…Alice, John's Alice. She carried her son in her arms and a smile on her face.

John of course was the most surprised of all and he could not wait for Alice to come to him. He ran towards his wife and child as a man who has just found his sight. He gave his family a great bear hug as Allan said, "Took a while to find where she was living, but you just need to know the right people to ask."

John turned around to face Robin. "You did this?"

Robin looked at him with a grin and shrugged.

"A greater man I do not know," sighed John happily.

"Do you want me to continue now?" asked Will looking from Robin to Marian.

Marian looked up at Robin with love and nodded. Then she cocked her head to one side. "Unless you have second thoughts about this?"

Robin laughed and shook his head. "I've never been more sure of anything in this world."

And with that Robin and Marian were married.


End file.
